Where He Belongs
by Crimson lantern
Summary: Cowritten by Crimson lantern and Grygon. Post movie, AU. Edward stays in Amestris hoping to get his life back and a little more. Will get graphic, Yaoi. DEAD STORY
1. Chapter 1: Angry

A/N: A 50 themes challenge cowritten by Grygon as Roy and Crimson lantern as Edward. Can also be found on livejournal at spurkycreations.

* * *

**Where He belongs Chapter one: Angry **

Well the flag was different than he remembered. It had more what do you call it… flare? He wasn't a herald or knew anything about heraldry so he couldn't tell what each new gold colored thing meant.

Head quarters still looked the same but he could tell there had been some repairs done since the battle two months ago in which Chairman Ekhart had come through the gate to destroy this place.

Really Edward could stand out here all day just looking around. It had been so long since he'd seen Central even though he'd been here to stop Ekhart. He just hadn't really looked around too upset to see his home in ruins, to stay after he'd seen the General's face upon that plane. It was just too painful. So he'd run to Resembool with Al and Winry, a place that never seemed to change.

But now he'd been called back to Central, back to Headquarters and it almost seemed like old times to him. Different, but the same.

With a sigh, he squared his shoulders and took the first step up the front steps of the main building. After some time and that call out of the blue from Mustang, Edward had a bit of bone to pick with the bastard.

He obtained Roy's new office number from a receptionist at the front desk, had to tell her who he was and that had been a mess but luckily someone recognized him and cleared it up, saved them from having to call up to Mustang's office. Jeeze, he'd have thought he'd been famous enough at least in Central all those years ago he wouldn't have been forgotten.

Edward stared at the large, heavy oak doors nervously. There was so much to be said, so many questions he knew were going to be asked and that he wanted to ask. Damn it, he wasn't a kid anymore and Roy Mustang wasn't going to intimidate him!

Yanking the door open, Ed snapped. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me in here Mustang!"

Roy could swear his subordinate's voice echoed off the office walls. This new office was too big he had decided 2 months ago. A waste of space. Especially on lonely, long nights.

He sighed and gingerly sat aside the pen he'd been signing form after form with. The reconstruction of the entire city, not to mention head quarters, wasn't paying for itself after all.

"Nerve, Ed? That's some vacation you disappeared on... and right when we could have used your skills as an alchemist for cleaning this city up. But I guess I've forgotten, you're Fullmetal, the brat who leaves his messes for others to clean up."

He narrowed his eyes at Ed. "I've been waiting. Hoping you'd drag yourself in. But it's been two months and I've lost patience."

He did not just… Not after that day, not after he'd looked at him as if he wanted him to leave, that look of, 'Why are you still here?' Damn him! Wasn't this just like old times? He thought sardonically, Mustang tearing into him… Ugh he felt the old need to pound Roy's face in rise up inside of him.

Edward stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him, clenching his fists. "Vacation?! You've been waiting and lost patience?! For what?! For me to boost your ass up the ranks again?! From what I've heard the position of Fuher doesn't even exist anymore! So what the hell could you possibly want from me?! Huh?! It sure as hell isn't my presence you bastard!"

Roy looked at Ed for several moments before he smirked and sat back in his chair. "Do I really need to remind you that you're still a dog of the military? I could have you court marshaled for mutiny or going awol. But I suspect it would make little impression on you."

He leveled his facial expression. "So what is it, Ed? I didn't think you'd run off after having just saved the entire city. It's not like you to run away from your problems."

Run away?! He didn't run away. He left because it was clear he wasn't wanted here, not by Roy and wasn't he forgetting the little matter of Liore? Sure Al said that Roy had made it so they were cleared but…

"What do you mean still dog of the military. I haven't been here for two years, I can't still be and I won't be! If I'm still enlisted then I quit or resign or what ever. Show me the damned paperwork and I'll sign it." Other than wanting to confront Roy that's the other reason he'd come. He had what he wanted, Al was back in his body, he was home, he had a life per se what did he need the military for?

He couldn't say he wasn't surprised. After all, he was right. It'd been a long time since Ed had been here to take orders. And after Liore...

"Then why did you come when I called? Old habit?" He wasn't ready just yet to find such a form. He also wasn't ready just yet to admit he had called Ed here for a different matter than military concerns.

Jeeze was he still such an ass? Maybe time away had softened Ed's opinion of him or maybe it when he's appeared to help two months ago like always.

Ed stalked over to a sofa and flopped down with a huff. "No, I didn't come out of habit. I came to resign and give you a piece of my mind." Okay so maybe it was a little out of habit. When he's first taken the call he'd been a little surprised, felt a little nostalgic and wanted to slip back into some sort of routine he'd been accustomed to so long ago. And truth be told over in that other world he'd missed this place and even… Well he'd missed Roy in ways he couldn't understand at first.

"Are you sure, Ed?" Roy didn't like hearing this. He had already made his mind up to leave before coming down here? "You might miss it."

"There's always a desk job if you think you've had too many close calls out on missions." He laughed, though it was soft. "Though I somehow can't see you settling for a 'safe' job like that."

Miss it? Miss nearly getting killed half a dozen times, miss getting beaten up. Ed snorted, "No, I don't think I will, besides," He lifted his leg to cross it over the other. "I've had plenty of other jobs where I've sat behind desks." And he'd studied rockets, and helped to build them, and sat in class rooms at a university in Munich…

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want me to stay so badly, need someone to grind under your foot?"

Roy considered Ed's narrowed gaze before he looked away, picked back up his pen, and dismissed Ed with a wave of his hand. "I'll have the forms for you tonight," he said.

He looked back up, this time with a smirk. "Meet me tonight at Harushigoya. I'll bring the forms and send you off with a drink."

Edward let his foot fall to the floor unceremoniously and rose from the sofa. He straightened and smoothed down his brown vest and coat and headed toward the door. He'd be glad to be away from all this mess, following orders, jumping on trains to places unknown, and nearly getting killed… Wait a minute.

As he reached for the knob he looked over his shoulder. "You called me here for a reason, what was it?"

He wasn't prepared to answer that. He could barely admit it to himself yet. To see those fiery eyes once more.

He looked up from his signature, placing the paper in one of the many folders littered across his desk. "Like I said, Ed. It's been two months." And none of us knew if you'd ever come back. So we had to drag you here.

Well that was vague. "Fine don't tell me," Ed sighed. It wasn't like it would really matter anyway. He'd be signing his resignation papers tonight and that would be the end of his life as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

As Ed left the office he felt a little depressed by those thoughts but set them aside to try and remember a good place to stay until this evening.


	2. Chapter 2: At Twilight

Theme # 2 At Twilight

Roy sat at the bar inside Harushigoya. He hadn't ordered their drinks yet as he waited for Fullmetal. He was reluctant to release Ed from the military and had nearly decided to leave the forms in his office. But holding Ed against his will wasn't his idea of fun. So a folder sat under his folded arms on the bar he leaned against, lost in thought and brooding on the past.

Edward looked around Harushigoya. It was a nice place, looked like a bar to him and he'd seen a few. It was also pretty quiet. Oh there were people; about half of them military, the rest civilians, but it wasn't loud like some of the one's he'd been in, in the other world.

Spotting Mustang wasn't difficult and after two years of not seeing his back… Who was Edward kidding, he'd always remember Roy.

Sighing he slipped up to the bar and sat upon a stool beside him, noting the folder under the man's arms. The barkeeper meandered over before Edward had a chance to say anything to Roy.

"What can I get for you?"

Ed took a deep breath, "Whiskey," He watched Roy from the corner of his eye to get his reaction.

Roy gestured at the keep for the same before he looked at Ed. He wasn't surprised he favored something strong, after the life he had. "You always hated the paperwork," he smirked and slid the folder over to Ed. He had tucked a pen inside and it made an unsightly bump in what would be a rather flat folder.

Edward smiled, in a much better temperament than before. "So did you." He could remember times when he'd seen Roy shirking it until the last minute then signing it like a mad man.

He let his amber eyes drop to the folder and lifted it, opening it, catching the pen before it rolled to the floor. He read it over carefully as their drinks came then placed it upon the bar and signed his name where needed.

He took a sip from his drink, letting the alcohol burn on it's way down his throat before placing everything neatly back inside the folder and sliding it back to Roy. Well he was glad that was over with. "Thank you,"

He sighed and rested his elbow on the folder again. "I was hoping you'd change your mind." He took a drink from his own glass. "But I guess it can't be helped."

He took another drink. "Did Al's memories come back?"

Edward sighed, that had been a surprise when he'd come home, finding Alphonse with no memory of the all their trouble. And then he'd learned that Mustang had helped to watch out for him. It was something he'd… felt guilty about. He should have been here taking care of Al and he would have been if it had been possible.

"Most of them, not all," He paused. "Winry and Aunt Pinako said you helped to take care of him. Thanks, you didn't have to do that, it means a lot to me. He asked me to say 'Hello' for him, that you should take some leave sometime and come visit."

He smiled again warmly before taking another drink. "And Winry asked me to tell you that if you didn't come sometime within the next two years she'd drag you herself." Seeing Winry go up against The Flame Alchemist was definitely something Edward would pay good money to see. He kind of liked this, talking to Roy without it having to do with work or the search for the stone; he'd missed these small conversations and was reluctant to leave for more than one reason. One of those reasons was to find out what happened to him while fighting with Bradley, if that's where he'd lost his eye.

He hadn't really had a choice in taking care of Al. The younger brother had pestered him about Ed from the moment they met. Asking him about all they'd done, and all those memories that had been lost.

And Winry... they hadn't exactly mended fences. Roy couldn't look at her without seeing her parents, the two medics he had murdered under military orders. She may have forgiven him then, but he couldn't so easily.

"You know, it's a nice night out. Let's go for a walk," he stood, knowing the drinks would be added to his tab. He was regular here, though not often any more with guests. Not since Hughes.

Ed took a drink of his whiskey before following Roy's suit. Leaving the bar into the cool night air was a little refreshing. The sky was clear and the stars shining brightly and visible even with the glow of the street lamps and tall buildings.

Falling into step beside Mustang, he looked up at him. It was easier now that he'd grown a few more inches and he stood about shoulder height. He'd hoped that one day he'd have grown to look Roy directly in the eyes.

Ed slipped his hands into his pockets. "So I've got a couple of questions for you, things that have been on my mind. I don't know if you even want to answer them…" He cast his eyes to the sidewalk. "One is why you really called me in, you didn't really answer me that one. The second is what happened with Bradley? I hear rumors every now and then, but I want the truth and from you. Is that why you lost your eye, because you fought with him?" Good god it was painful to think about let alone ask. He knew Roy might not want to answer that one. But Ed needed and wanted to know and he wanted to hear it from Mustang lips. His mind could imagine that fight, could almost feel the fear of fighting a being you didn't think was real and knowing you might very well die in your efforts.

"You have to ask the hard questions, don't you?" Roy sighed and looked up at the night sky. "Why did I call you here..." He shrugged with a smile. "If you figure that one out Ed; let me know."

If Ed ever did figure it out, Roy wondered what might come of it. But it was a long shot, and they would both probably be better off if he didn't.

"And yes, I fought with Pride and I lost my eye." He looked at Ed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Hawkeye has to remind me to give it a rest... she tells me I'm squinting and straining it."

Edward didn't like the sound of the latter and he wished there was something he could do to give him back his eye, make a new one, but he knew there wasn't. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt. But Riza was right; he did need to give his remaining eye a rest from time to time.

As for the first reply… Well he didn't like that reply either. Why was it he could never get a straight answer to some things?

Ed walked a little quicker and maneuvered himself around in front of Roy, turning and holding his hand out to stop him. "Don't give me that Roy, don't tell me to figure it out and let you know. I asked because… because I'm confused. Two months ago you gave me a look that to put it frankly _fucking_ hurt!" He needed to keep his voice down as they were in public and he had learned a little more about decorum while he'd been away.

"It was after Al and I defeated Chairman Ekhart, when I came out and you asked me what I was going to do. I decided to stay, I couldn't bear to be away from… from Al and… and," did he dare say it? He knew it was true in his heart. "You. You gave me a look like you didn't want me to stay, like you wanted me to go back there. So why call me here damn it?!"

This wasn't the place. Not here. Glancing at a pair of passersby who slowed to look, he waved them on with a smile.

When it looked clear he looked at Ed and tried to remain calm. Had he just admitted what he thought he had?

"That was..." He couldn't stand it. "Damn it Ed, you base all of that on a LOOK I gave you?" He kept this voice low though still managed to get a dirty look from another passerby.

Halting any further comments by looking away he lowered his voice. "We shouldn't do this here. There are too many people." He began walking.

Glaring, Ed whirled around. "Fine!" He bit and hurried after him. He'd chase him all the way back to his house or apartment, or dorm, which ever he lived in to get a damned straight answer.

"And what else was I supposed to base it on huh?" He asked more quietly. "How would you feel if the person you looked up too, admired, had fallen for, and missed for two years gave you a look like that huh? Explain that one too me Mustang." _Shit _did he really just… and out on the street? Ah hell, he didn't give a damn. If anyone had overheard him they could go shove it.

Roy stopped dead, stammered a moment and then sealed his mouth shut to digest what he'd just heard Ed admit.

"Sometimes..." he tasted the word as if not sure it was the right one. He spoke slowly, not sure what he wanted to say... or how. "A look can be..." he paused, searching, remembering that day, that moment, how he had felt when he'd seen Ed.

He hadn't expected to see him again. Ed had taken off; leaving Roy clutching his brother on that flying machine... he hadn't expected to ever see him again. And it had torn him in two.

Then... Ed had been there. Asking Roy to give him a direction, an order, or something. He'd been in shock. Confused. Elated. Hurt, even. He was so mixed up, how was he to know what was on his face?

"Interpreted the wrong way."

Edward blinked not sure… He swallowed searching Roy's face for some clue, but really all he could see was a hint of surprise. Okay… okay he'd give him that. But even now Edward couldn't decipher that image and it still stung whenever he recalled it to his mind. It just… he didn't…

Wetting his lips he asked, "Then what were you thinking? Are you angry with me is that why? Hurt, confused, is there something you want to know? Please tell me because I've spent the last two months trying to figure it out and can't make ends meat of it. Didn't you miss me at all?"

He couldn't answer most of that. At the time he wasn't sure what he was thinking. So many things, all jumbled in on top of one another, making a mess of his emotions.

"I was angry. Confused. Yes. And at the time... I thought I'd go on missing you for the rest of my life," he remembered something then. "When I saw you again there was something I wanted to do. At the time, maybe it scared me." That might explain 'the look'.

Ed shook his head. This was telling him… nothing really. If Roy was upset with him he wanted to know why. If he was confused, he wanted him to tell him what was confusing him so he could explain it, make sense of it. He could guarantee that he didn't have all of the answers but what he did have, he'd give it too him.

He looked around to make sure the way was clear at least a little ways before he spoke again. "What did you want to do? Come on tell me, I just put myself on the line here and I'll do it again if I have too. Just tell me." _Please tell me_, Ed thought, _tell me because I can't stand this. I love you._

Reaching out, perhaps to whisper in his ear, Roy took Ed's shoulder and pulled him in closer. Tilting his head he softly pressed his lips to Ed's.

How he had longed to do this two months before.

The kiss was brief, he pulled back to measure Ed's reaction after a moment.

For a moment Edward couldn't breathe. He just stood there in a mild state of shock, his heart pounding wildly inside his chest. It was so short, too short lived and he wanted to return it.

When he remembered that he needed to have oxygen and thus breathe else die, and he didn't want to die now, not after that, Ed took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Kissing me scared you?" He asked somewhat stupidly. Hell it would have scared him a little except that he'd wanted to do that when he'd seen Roy show up in that balloon and would have if he'd not been busy at the time. He'd wanted to when he appeared before leaving for Resembool.

Sighing, Ed gave him a small smile. "Want to do it again?"

No, you taste disgusting. Roy rolled his eye just enough to let Ed know what a stupid question that was before he pulled Ed closer and kissed him again.

This time he lingered, savoring the softness and slight moistness of Ed's lips on his. Parting his lips he sought out something deeper and smoother.

Yes, he did suppose it was a stupid question and probably would have admitted to it had Roy's soft lips not covered his own in the kind of kiss Ed's had longed for, for so many years.

He felt Roy open his mouth and not caring who saw, or what was said, or that they were still upon the street, Ed parted his lips to meet Roy's seeking tongue. He might not have had sex, but he had kissed another before and knew what to do, what he wanted.

Edward had imagined what Roy tasted and felt like, but nothing his imagination had cooked up could compare to this. He could taste whiskey upon his tongue but he didn't care he probably tasted the same. What he felt was warm and silky wet sliding against his own and deepened the kiss with a soft moan, lifting his hands to bunch up in Roy's uniform jacket to keep him close, make it last a second or two longer because this was heaven.

Ed had grown, Roy finally noticed. He didn't have to stoop as he wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, though he was forced to tilt his head. The world around them seemed to melt away as he held Ed, kissed Ed, and finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Ed.

He remembered sulking in the bitter cold, waiting for Ed to return from... wherever he had disappeared to. The haunting dreams that always left him feeling empty and aching. So often the dreams had moments like this... but this time it was real. And Ed might disappear again, but at least Roy knew how to find him now.

As they surfaced, Roy let the tingling linger on his lips a moment before he opened his eye. Ed's eyes seemed to glow with a brighter flame... or maybe it was just in his mind. "I should have done that a long time ago," he said softly.

Kissing strangers and kissing the one he loved was in Ed's book different, better, had more meaning and emotion. It felt like… it felt like waking up from a long nightmare and finding yourself in a warm and comforting place, it felt like coming home. Well he'd already come home but this made it more real, less like a dream.

Edward grinned, letting go of Roy's uniform and slipped his arms around him. "Mmm, definitely but you can make it up to me." His mind was already deciding on a place to stay, possible jobs he could do here in Central, what he'd tell his brother, anything to see where this kiss and his admission went next.

"I don't have to go back to Resembool tonight or tomorrow… But I'll only stay here in Central as long as you want me too. So what's it going to be Roy?"

It could get complicated, but it didn't have to be. Roy took a moment to think it over. They'd already gone this far, why not see where else they went? And Ed was willing to try, he should be as well.

"I think I have a spare key," he said. "And a spare room." He wasn't sure Ed would be willing to jump into his bed right away, which was fine with him. He thought a lot higher of Ed than a beautiful bed buddy.

A spare key and a spare room, that meant staying with him. Well Edward was no stranger to staying with another man, he'd done it before. The only difference was that he loved this one and not like a brother or a friend. Despite the nervousness of something new, something that could go down hill, he shrugged.

"Alright, my hotel isn't that far from here. I can get my things but I'll only stay with you under one condition. You'll let me pay half of the bills, groceries, that sort of thing. I'll go look for something in the way of work tomorrow. Just tell me where you live and I'll come either tonight or tomorrow." He paused, taking a hesitant breath. "Truth is if it's okay with you, I'd rather come tonight. I don't really want to let you out of my sight." But he'd shuck his personal preferences aside if Roy was uncomfortable with him going home with him tonight. Admitting that he loved Roy was one milestone, he didn't want to push it and run him off.

"Then I'll tell you what," Roy chuckled. "I'll help you pack your things and bring them over." He wasn't sure he wanted to let Ed out of his sight either. He had been afraid this might turn into a mess but now that they were in it he wasn't going to go about it without his full input.

"Lead the way."

Edward nodded, slowly letting go of Roy and walked the two blocks toward his hotel. Really there wasn't much to pack, just a book or two he'd taken from his suit case this afternoon.

He unlocked his door quietly, flicking on the light. Going about it as casually as possible, though his heart was racing a little inside his chest, he swiped the two books from the small nightstand beside the bed and placed them in his open suitcase which rested upon the dresser. Then he closed his suitcase and lifted it.

"I really don't have that much, Al has the rest back at Winry's. Guess he kept everything of mine after…" Ed sighed shaking his bangs from his face. "I can send for it tomorrow evening." He shrugged. "Don't worry it's not much either, mostly books and notes."

He watched Ed go about gathering his belongings with a calm face, though secretly he couldn't help thinking Ed's facade endearing. How they both had changed over the years, how they had stayed the same.

"It's alright, I have plenty of room." He smiled. "You should be comfortable so send for whatever you want." He idly wondered how Al would take news that Ed was staying with him.

"Let's go turn your key in," he turned for the door, fully aware that for the first time since he could remember he wasn't taking advantage of a hotel room. The thought had entered his mind, of course. But for Ed... No, he deserved better from him.

Edward smiled, heading toward the door and Roy. It was kind of exciting, made his heart a little fluttery, no very fluttery. He was really going to be living with Roy and come what may it was still somewhat terrifying, new, and surreal. It was almost like he was… maybe dreams did come true.

He pulled his key from his pocket and turned out the light. Walking down the hall to the service desk, he glanced at Roy. He was still so… He was still the same and different too, it was going to be interesting to get to know him again, see what'd changed, get to know him more than he had before.

He handed the key to the desk clerk then headed for the door, holding it open for the Flame Alchemist and once outside, back in the night air; Ed decided something wasn't entirely right. Roy had done so much for him and his brother and gotten very little in return. Well he was here now, he could change that, give back. Most of all Roy Mustang deserved to be happy and Ed always got the sense that Roy wasn't entirely, content maybe, but not completely happy. He wanted to make him happy and he'd try his best to make it happen.

"Lead the way General,"

Ed was a bundle of nerves. Roy had to restrain his smile at seeing Ed so wound up and trying to hide it. It touched him inside, seeing Ed act so differently around him. Though now, his outbursts when he was younger seemed to make sense. Hormones? Frustration? Unrequited love?

They didn't have to walk everywhere tonight, he supposed. But it was too late now. He didn't live far from headquarters, though he kept a separate house further away for long weekends.

"Please, Ed. Don't call me that," he could feel the folder and pen inside his shirt, reminding him it definitely wasn't the same between him and Ed. "Call me Roy." He began to walk down the sidewalk, leading the way home.

As Edward followed him, he smiled to himself. He'd called Roy by his first name earlier but now… Well it was nice not to have to use titles, not that he'd ever really cared about using them before what with calling him a bastard and by his last name vocally, and other things not so nice in his head. He'd called him by his first name inside his head a few times when younger and while he was in the other world, mostly in just thinking about him, wondering if he was alright. He'd told him all sorts of things inside his head, things he'd never said before, things he wouldn't have, but now had the chance too.

His thoughts strayed to other things before he landed upon something Mustang had said earlier. Hmm… that was a thought; he'd check it out tomorrow but first he needed to know a few things. "Hey is the military in charge of rebuilding or working with a contractor and construction crew?"

"We're helping where and when we can," Roy was certain he knew where this was leading and shrugged. He couldn't drag Ed back to the military. And if he had said he'd find a job, Roy knew his stubborn attitude would find him one. "I'll give you a number you can call tomorrow." He would pull some strings if he had to, but they could use every able body for the reconstruction... especially an alchemist.

No, Roy wouldn't have to pull strings once Ed was recognized. Roy chuckled to himself.

Pulling his keys from his pocket, he opened the door for Ed, flicking on the lights. Locking it behind them he paused and looked at Ed. "It's not quite as small as it looks from the outside," he commented. "Make yourself at home." He dropped his keys on a table by the door, and after digging inside the drawer a bit, produced an extra key he handed to Ed.

Ed eyed the key a moment then took it with a small smile. That number would be very helpful and knowing Roy, he'd get it. At least this lead wasn't dangerous.

Slipping the key into his pocket and setting his suitcase down for a moment he shrugged out of his coat and hung it upon the coat tree. "Thanks, you've probably guessed why I asked. If I can help things should move faster." He grinned. "You remember Youswell; I fixed the inn after it was destroyed." He'd kind of left that out of his report, mostly to hide what else he'd done there. "And it'll be nice to use alchemy again. Haven't really used it much lately."

He bent over and picked up his suitcase again. "So where's this room?"

"Remind me in the morning," Roy nodded. Then gestured for Ed to follow him. He pointed out the linen closet, kitchen, bathroom, and his own bedroom as they walked. Then he opened a closed door and switched the light on. "And this one's yours." He kept the bed made and the dresser dusted. You never knew who would be popping in.

All in all it was really nice, but he never expected anywhere Roy lived not to be. It also had a very homey, comfortable air about it. As he stepped into the bedroom and set his suit case down, he noted he was going to have to transmute a bookshelf for his books and notebooks. But he liked it and the bed looked comfortable and inviting. Even though he'd had a small nap in his hotel room today, the train ride had been long and he'd had little sleep upon it, his head not quieting down enough for him to really do so and he was tired, still nervous and excited but tired none the less.

He smiled as he pulled off his gloves and placed them upon the dresser. "Thanks, if you don't mind I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep." He approached Roy and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning," Roy slipped an arm around Ed to hold him closer and kiss him longer. "Sleep well." He reluctantly released Ed after another, though brief, kiss. He would never tire of that mouth.

"Night," he murmured with a slight smile.

He couldn't sleep himself just yet. Leaving Ed to his own devices, Roy changed out of his uniform and headed for the kitchen.

Edward closed the door behind Roy after watching him head down the hall. He smiled to himself and let out a soft sigh as he turned to his suitcase. He kind of wanted to call his little brother and tell him. He'd missed talking to Al before sleep in the other world and had tried to make up for it while in Resembool and of course he just had to hear everything Al had done while he'd been gone as well.

But, he decided it could wait until tomorrow, no need to confirm his little brother's suspicions of him liking the General and missing him so soon. It would be good to let him worry a little bit, at least about this anyway.

He quietly went to the dresser and began to pull open the drawers, then lay his suit case upon it and unpacked, then changed for bed. Just before he climbed under the covers, he pulled his hair tie out and put his suitcase in the closet.

Settling down, he closed his eyes and drifted off almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

A/N: Co written by Grygon as Roy and Crimson Lantern as Ed. Also hosted on Live Journal at spurkycreations. Part of a 50 themes challenge...

* * *

Theme # 3 Blood

Edward awoke, slowly, smelled a house smell he wasn't familiar with, couldn't quite pin point it. He opened his eyes and looked around at the bare cream colored walls that surrounded him, the dresser, the closet and closed door. Where… Oh he was at Roy's house.

Sighing and feeling like he was an idiot, he slipped out of bed and quietly opened his bedroom door, seeking a clock. He found one in the living room; a grandfather clock who told him it was a little after five am. As far as he knew Roy didn't have to be to work until eight am, at least that's how it had been two years ago. It could have changed but he was betting it hadn't.

So he meandered down the hall to the bathroom and along the way grabbed a towel from the linen closet.

After a quick shower, dressing in clean clothes, and pulling his hair back into a pony tail, he went to the kitchen and poked around. He was starving. He'd not had much to eat yesterday and the train food along the way hadn't been very good.

After starting a pot of coffee he found some eggs and bacon in the ice box, some bread in the bread box, and pin pointed where all the cooking utensils and dished were located and got to work.

About half an hour later, he had breakfast for two set on the table, the sink ready with dishwater to receive the dirty dishes because that's how he and Alphonse Hinderick had done it and it was habit, and a cup of coffee in his hand to take to Roy's room to wake him up. He just hoped Roy still liked it black.

Ed knocked upon the door and waited a moment. There was no answer. He yawned as he opened the door softly and entered. He smiled seeing the General still sleeping in his bed and tiptoed over to sit upon the edge. He looked so different sleeping, completely relaxed, peaceful and gorgeous. Looking at him like this, Ed would never think he had a temper that could rival his.

Setting the cup of coffee aside he rested his hand upon Roy's shoulder and leaned over to kiss his temple. "Hey, wake up."

The smell of coffee was what first woke him, stirring his stomach into a complaint. Then a tender voice and touch and a pair of lips on his head. Roy smiled, opening his eye to greet Ed though it blurred at first. Blinking the sleep out of it he tilted his head up to look at the cup of coffee. "You made coffee?"

Pushing himself up into a sitting position he rubbed his eye gently before reaching for the cup. He usually didn't sleep with his eye patch on. But after bring Ed home last night he had slept with it on, on a whim... still somewhat conscious about the mess beneath that patch.

Ed smirked, "Surprised or something? I made breakfast too. It was kind of rule when I lived with someone named Alphonse Hinderick. Who ever was up first took care of breakfast." He shrugged. "I'll tell you about it later. I figure you probably want to know where exactly it was and what I was doing for the last two years before I showed up again."

He rose slowly, pocketing one hand. "I wasn't sure what time you had to be up, sorry if I woke you too early." Well this was certainly different, kind of nice. "So you'd better hurry up before breakfast gets cold, you get the paper here or just at the office?"

"That's an interesting setup. Would make sense, unless one of you was always sleeping late." Though he couldn't see Ed sleeping in often. Not at all. "I'd like to hear about that time, Ed." He pushed himself to the edge of the bed and swung his legs out. "Perhaps tonight at dinner."

Pulling a robe on and slipping his house shoes on, he felt severely under dressed compare. His uniform could wait though; he hadn't had breakfast with someone he wanted to sit with for a long while. Taking his coffee he sipped at it thankfully. "Paper should be on the porch by now."

And he'd tell him, he'd tell him all he wanted to know, not that there really was too much to tell. His life in the other world hadn't been nearly as exciting as it had been here… No it had been more calm and peaceful up until the end.

He nodded and slipped from the room to get the paper. Remembering that his now ex-superior officer pretty much read what was most important and the entertainment page, he'd have to wait for those when Roy was finished with them. Really all he wanted was the help wanted section incase the help with the reconstruction of Central didn't pan out, although he figured it would. Still better to be safe than sorry as life had inevitably taught him.

He found the paper upon the porch and picked it up, kicking the door shut softly before heading to the kitchen. Quickly he opened it and pulled out what he was looking for, slid the rest of it toward Roy, and took his seat, picking up his fork.

As he began to read, he took a bite and suddenly remembered something. Chewing and swallowing quickly, he looked up. "I'm supposed to remind you about that number." Wow, Roy looked really good, no fantastic, hair a little on the wild side and kind of sleepy in that bathrobe. It was an odd thing to see him without the uniform as he had in the past. Come to think of it he'd only seen Roy in civvies a few times, maybe three or four times, not that the uniform wasn't attractive.

Roy looked up and smiled at Ed. "It's by the phone. I wrote it for you before I turned in last night."

He wasn't interested in the paper though. He had plenty of time later to catch up on the news from abroad. Right now he was content to drink his coffee and eat... knowing Ed had made him this. And surprisingly was very good in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Edward nodded, reaching for his own cup of coffee. In fact he'd slept really well, hadn't had any nightmares, didn't awaken, and had fallen asleep rather quickly. Although a little confused when he'd first awoken, he'd felt rather good this morning too. He had felt a little awkward moving around in Roy's house though, but he'd always felt that way when staying with anyone and anytime he was in a new place.

"Yeah, how's breakfast and did you sleep okay?" His cooking wasn't the best in the world, not this one and not the other one, but it was pretty good, at least he thought so and no one had ever complained. In fact his little brother had been shocked when Ed had made dinner one evening while still at Pinako's. He was used to this polite small talk at breakfast as he'd become accustomed to it in the other world, mostly because of his father when they'd lived together. But having it with Roy seemed… a little different, better, and he was actually very interested in what he had to say. Then again he supposed things would be different from now on.

"I slept well," Roy regarded Ed for a moment. He had grown in more ways than one. He could see it in his eyes. What all had he seen beyond the gate? He'd hear about at some point, he supposed.

"Thanks for breakfast," he said when he finished, standing. "I should get ready now."

"Do you plan on staying in today?" He approached Ed and leaned down to lightly kiss his lips. "Wait for me if not, I'll drive you over."

Ed caught a hold of Roy and pulled him back for another kiss, a longer deeper one. His lips felt so warm, so good… Being able to do this, to kiss him like this, to talk to him, have a little moment was more than he'd ever hoped for and he was… happy for it.

Pulling away Ed nodded. He was going out today, to see about a job and he'd have one or his name wasn't Edward Elric. He could do the dishes while Roy was getting ready for work, clean up the kitchen. "Sure, drive me over where?"

"Wherever you're going," Roy replied. He would have to call Havoc to pick them up since he'd left his car at HQ last night.

"I'll be right out," he said then and turned to the hall.

First he placed a quick call to Havoc to 'give him thirty minutes'.

* * *

In the shower he couldn't help but indulge himself, thinking of Ed as the hot water made it impossible not to touch himself. Knowing, or hoping, someday it would be Ed himself and not some images behind closed eyelids, Roy kept his voice low as he spoke Ed's name and grunted softly.

The day would go easier now that he'd started his morning right. Having those urges at work was never fair. Stuck behind a desk most days it was difficult to keep those stray thoughts from forming about Ed.

Rinsing his body and hair, Roy then dried himself and dressed in a crisp uniform. After changing his eye patch he then made his way back to the kitchen.

Ed waited until he heard the water in the bathroom turn off before he stared the dishes, concentrating on wiping down the counter and table, stacking up the news paper. He wondered what Al was doing right now, probably helping Winry with the auto-mail, still he almost couldn't resist the urge to call him up and check. He didn't though, thinking it would be better to call his little brother later when they had more time to talk, just in case Al had remembered something new or wanted to tell him something in detail.

Once the dishes were speedily washed and in the drying rack, he made sure to check to see if he'd forgotten anything. He hadn't and satisfied to let the dishes air dry, he started for the entrance way as he heard a car pull up into the drive. That would be Havoc. He smiled, feeling a twinge of excitement spark in his stomach. He'd not seen Lt. Havoc for two years, or Lt. Hawkeye, or the rest of Roy's unit for that matter, just Roy, and he wondered what had changed and not changed with them.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he grabbed his coat from the coat tree. It was really good to be back. "Hey Roy!" He called and nearly jumped, startled to see the Flame Alchemist so close as he turned. What was he a cat? Didn't he make any noise? Had that uniform always fit so well, looked so nice on him? Could he get away with snagging a kiss before they opened the door and left or would they be interrupted?

Smiling at Ed, he hadn't meant to scare him; Roy reached for his own coat. There was a knock on the door but Roy didn't open the door right away. He opened his uniform jacket and showed Ed the envelope containing his dismissal forms. "You're sure about this?"

Ed let his eyes fall to the envelope and bit his lower lip for a moment. He wasn't, he really wasn't. Last night it had been so easy, so very easy to sign his name and dismiss that part of his life but that part… It was… It was part of who he was, who he used to be. He was Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist and even though some of it had been bad, he liked who he'd been, some of what he'd done and seen. It had brought him to Roy, to the Hughes, to the other people that he knew mattered and he'd missed. But all the fighting, all the danger, the…

Ed sighed and took the envelope from Roy's hands and honestly replied. "No, no I'm not. I thought… Hell I don't know what I thought. I barely talked about it with Al and he asked the same thing. Maybe… Maybe a desk job would be alright, _after_ I help clean up Central. Is that alright with you?"

He could barely imagine Fullmetal at a desk all day, but he nodded his head. "I'll leave it to you, Ed. You can burn it... or turn it in if you decide to."

There came another, more insistent knock at the door and Roy's eyes briefly flitted from Ed's at the distraction but didn't stray altogether. He kissed Ed again, briefly, before he finally opened the door to find Havoc saluting him. Then Havoc with his jaw on the floor after seeing Ed.

Okay this was something they were going to have to work on; Ed thought as Roy pulled away and opened the door. Their kisses were much to brief for his liking. Maybe he could arrange that after dinner when they were home tonight.

He turned to see Havoc with his jaw wide, eyes wide and grinned, leaning over to place the envelope upon the table beside the door. He shrugged still holding his smile. "Hey, long time no see. You find a girlfriend yet?"

Roy suppressed a chuckle and pushed past Havoc to walk to the car.

After recovering from his initial shock, his mood turned to one of good humor, though the comment stung... cause, no, of course he hadn't. "Yeah, good to see you too I guess," he rolled his eyes and turned to follow the General.

"We dropping Bean off somewhere?" Havoc mumbled as he got behind the wheel.

"Fullmetal's going to be helping in the reconstruction of Central. The nearest construction site should do," Roy smirked as he settled into the back seat.

Ed winced as his eyes narrowed. He locked and closed the door to Roy's house quickly, running after them. He slipped into the back seat and slammed the door. "Bean, who are you calling a bean?!" he bit as old habits died hard and being called short was one that still irked him. He'd grown a few inches or hadn't he noticed?

He sighed, sitting back against the seat. Well at least that hadn't changed, people he knew taunting him. There were things he wanted to ask, hell he just wanted to see what was new with Havoc but figured he could ask a little later. Guess he'd not found himself a girl yet. Maybe he could talk Roy in to helping the poor guy after all it wasn't like Ed was going to let Roy steal Havoc's girl friends anymore.

Havoc noticeably calmed down as he began driving. "So Ed, was it hard not using alchemy for so long...?" He wasn't an alchemist himself, but it wasn't hard not to notice how much this world depended on the science.

Roy glanced at Ed, wondering how Ed had faired in that sense as well. So often Roy had taken alchemy for granted it was hard to imagine a world without it.

Jeeze how much had Al told people? He knew his little brother had called Central at least once in his two month absence but he didn't think he'd been on the phone that long and hadn't known who exactly he'd been talking to.

He turned his attention to the passing scenery and shrugged. "At first, yeah… but after awhile I got used to it. I had some other things to occupy me, mostly trying to get home…" He trailed off for a moment, thinking of all the times he'd wished he'd had it, all the times he knew he'd taken it for granted and had used it when he hadn't needed too.

"I got along okay, wasn't difficult. And I had it again when I really needed it…" That was what was important, at least to him. "How much did Al tell anyway and who did he talk to exactly?" He turned to Roy waiting.

"While you were gone, Al came around now and then to talk about you. He dreamed about that other world before he saw it and asked me about that place... but what was I to know." Roy glanced sideways at Ed. "He told me later that he'd been there, then, knew how to get you back." Roy chuckled. "He never had given up."

Ed smiled a little. No, his little brother hadn't given up on his sorry ass but that sure did explain a lot, or a little. Al had mentioned the dreams to him. He'd had dreams too, but not dreams like Al had had. His dreams were his subconscious mind coming to play, reminding him of Amestris, Roy, Al, Winry, and everyone else he missed, all he'd done, and still wanted to do. Sometimes they'd wounded him and he'd woken weeping and so homesick he hadn't known what to do, but those were the times he could see everyone's faces to clearly.

His smile faded a little. "It felt like a dream I couldn't wake up from. Everything I thought would be the key to bringing me back here turned out not to work… They do have the concept of alchemy over there, it's in texts and some in stories, just not in the sense that we do. It's more like magic and spells and whatnot but not science… My Dad said… Doesn't matter I'm here now, where I belong and it's real."

It pained Roy to hear Ed talk like that. About that time. He wanted to comfort him. Havoc knew well enough how he had mourned Ed's absence. He had seen his darkest hour out there in the snow. So Roy didn't hesitate when he laid a hand on Ed's and squeezed gently, then withdrew his hand.

"Where you belong," he agreed.

The touch, the words from Roy, he needed that, needed it from him more than he'd needed it from anyone else, even his brother, and he didn't feel that it was wrong. He glanced at Roy as Havoc brought the car to a stop. He wanted to say thank you and that he loved him, but he didn't think he could with Havoc in the car. So he smiled instead, "I'll see you later,"

As he reached for the door handle his eyes met the construction, the people working to clean up the city and rebuild, he winced internally. He had to tell himself this mess wasn't just because he'd come home, it was because bad people had been working to destroy this place and it could have been a lot worse than it was. Still this was home and… and he was going to help make it right, in any way he could. He should have been here earlier.

"I'll see you later too Havoc, say 'Hi' to everyone for me." And he got out of the car, closing the door softly.

Roy watched him go; clearing his throat to signal Havoc that he was lingering too long. When the car finally took off again, Roy stared at the front seat with a whirl wind of emotions swirling around inside him. He didn't see Havoc's knowing look as the other man glanced back at him.

Once they arrived at head quarters Roy had managed to come out of his reverie. The day went as usual; lots of forms to sign, a few out of line locals to deal with, and a window to stare out... now and then catching sight of Edward far in the distance clearing the sector he'd been dropped off at this morning.

He had considered taking lunch with Ed. Considered bringing the younger man lunch. But something held him back. Something saying he needed to slow it down, that they had time, and that people weren't ready for this... even if he was.

So he waited for quitting time before he left his office and, finding his car that he had left the other night, drove to pick Ed up.

* * *

At first the man in charge just looked at Edward as if he were nuts, not believing that he was indeed the Fullmetal Alchemist. The man even asked to see his watch. Well Edward didn't have his watch; he'd not had it for two years, not since he'd placed it in the hands of Major Armstrong. So he had to prove himself and then luckily someone on the clean up crew recognized him, someone he couldn't even remember the name of or remembered seeing. But that didn't matter; they put him to work right away after that.

With every building he came too, every section of street, he transmuted back to what it had been, Edward thought some of the weight that was hanging upon him would lift, but it wasn't. It seemed to only depress him even more, anger him. This was his home. Years ago he'd considered himself a drifter, hell even in that damned other world he'd said so… But now more than ever he realized just how much this place meant to him, how many memories it held.

He remembered this street. He remembered the buildings, the few shops on either side of the cobblestone road. He remembered walking up and down the sidewalk with his brother, with Hughes…

Ed sighed and plopped down upon bench when the man in charge, Mr. Shaffer called it day and thanked him for his help. Thanked him for making it so much easier. Ed didn't care about making it easier, he was exhausted, in need of a shower from all the dirt and dust that had been stirred up, the sweat. And damn it he was hungry and just wanted to crawl into bed, after he saw Roy and called his little brother of course.

He surveyed his work from a sitting position and sighed. Well, he had to say he'd done pretty well for a days work if he did say so himself. He spotted a black car, knew it was Roy coming to get him. Good he wouldn't have to walk home.

Smiling, feeling a small bit of excited energy, he got to his feet and made his way toward the end of the block.

Reaching over the seat, Roy opened the passenger door for Ed. He blinked, not expecting at first to see Ed disheveled and crusty with dust... and then smiled softly. This was the Ed he knew. Working himself to exhaustion and yet there was still guilt in those eyes, those fiery eyes... he never had hid his emotions, always wearing them for the world to see.

"You must be exhausted." He could see it in Ed's face, the way he stood. "What do you want to eat?"

Thankful, Ed flopped down in the car and closed the door. "At this point I don't care," He paused, giving Roy a sideways glance. "Except milk." He returned the smile though, wishing he could just scoot over and crawl up next to the General, but he wouldn't dare, not like this, not until he'd had a shower.

He sighed and cracked the window a little. "So how was work? And do you remember what happened to my state watch, you know the one Archer messed with that Al was supposed to give me back? I'm gonna need a replacement you know, they didn't believe me at first and even asked to see it this morning."

"I saved it for you... when you didn't come back." Roy put the car back on the road. "I have it at home." He didn't yet want to say where at home he had kept it. He briefly hoped Ed wouldn't mind where he had kept it.

But before he had to show him that, Roy pulled over to park along the front of a restaurant. It was on the way home and the service was fast. "Do you want to go in? I can order something to go..."

He'd kept it for him? Ed was touched, truly touched and couldn't wait to see it again. He'd kind of missed it, missed running his fingers over the cover absently, missed the ticking hands.

He looked down at himself. Go in like this and with Roy… "Uhh…" Some how he figured if he ever ate in a restaurant with Roy he wouldn't look like he'd had a war with an army of dust bunnies and lost. "Order to go," he looked up, he remembered this place, he'd been here a couple of times. "I'll just have the fettuccini alfrado," And with that he reached into his pants pocket, pulled out some cens, and shoved them into Roy's hand. "No arguing, you're not going to win."

He looked at Ed a moment and considered arguing. But seeing the tired look and same stubborn will in his eyes he relented with a slight chuckle and pocketed the money. "Won't be long," he commented and got out.

Grateful for the fast service it wasn't long before Roy was reopening the driver's door with 2 to-go bags. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Ed. You won't last very long trying to rebuild this city in just a week. I want you to take it easy tomorrow..."

Ed snorted as he took the bags from Roy's hand and placed them upon his lap. "A week, that's funny. Even I couldn't do that." He really couldn't and he knew it as much as he wanted to make it happen. He did however find Roy's concern heart warming.

He watched him for a moment as he got in, debating whether or not to slide over on the seat to get closer. No, he couldn't, not yet. He settled upon reaching for Roy's hand instead. "I'm going to take a shower before I eat. I've got to call Alphonse too, don't let me forget… and I'll try to take it easy tomorrow." He paused a moment, squeezing Roy's hand before letting it go. "The car only moves if you start the engine and such."

"I won't let you forget," Roy smiled at the simple touch. Driving home he was lost on conversation, but not uneasy in the silence between them. The silence was comforting. They didn't have to talk now, it said. For now there wasn't much to say. Had there been anything to discuss it would have only been made uncomfortable by the bumps and lurches of the car.

Parking in the street outside his house, Roy left the bags for Ed to carry while he dug out his house key and opened the door for Ed.

After Ed walked through he locked the door and found the light switch. "Here," he said, taking the bags to the kitchen. "Let me get you a towel." He opened the linen closet and took out a towel and wash cloth, handing them to Ed. "Everything else is in the shower."

Edward nodded thankfully and headed toward the bathroom. He took a quick shower, making sure to scrub all the dirt and grime from his skin and hair. When he was finished he went to his bedroom, picking up his dirty laundry along the way and tossing it into the corner next to the dresser. He dressed quickly, yawning as he did so, and then brushed out his hair, leaving it down to air dry.

Slipping on a pair of socks, he wandered into the kitchen and eased into his seat, eager to attack his supper. Just smelling the food after his shower was making his stomach ache with demands to be filled. His tired body nearly countered that in protest, but Edward had other things in mind and his body nagging him for sleep could just damn well wait a bit. He had a brother to call and a Flame Alchemist to talk to.

"So what do you want to know first?" He asked.

He could see Ed was just about ready to fall asleep in his chair. While Ed had showered he had taken his uniform off to hang and slipping into some more comfortable house clothes and had set their food out. Now he pushed a fork at Ed, demanding he eat. "Why not start at the beginning. But you don't have to finish tonight," he sat back down and began to eat his own meal. He had ordered the same thing Ed had, out of curiosity.

Ed picked up the fork and began to eat instantly, pondering, getting his thoughts in order. He probably wouldn't have time or the energy to finish telling Roy everything tonight and what he was going to tell him wasn't going to exactly be easy. Not all of it could be told simply. But he'd had time and practice in relaying details and events of his life many times before.

He nodded slowly and took another bite of his pasta, chewing and swallowing before beginning to talk, ever remembering when his brother had scolded him years ago about talking with his mouth full.

"Dante, I don't know if you know too much about her or not, but she sent me there first. Used Rose's baby to open the gate, thinking she could get rid of me. I ended up in a place called London, in Britain. My Dad was there and explained things to me while we were running." He shook his head and decided to leave out the part about look a likes. "I… died there and I'm not sure how I got back here, that's always been a bit fuzzy."

He swallowed and moved right along; refusing to meet Roy's gaze or even his person and locked his eyes upon the table top. "I fought with Envy when I got back and he…" Ed trailed off. This probably wasn't making too much sense. "He…" He could still remember how it felt, still remember feeling his life drain from him a second time, remember the shock, the thoughts all jumbled together.

"Envy killed me. Al brought me back and I was whole again but he was…gone…" Ed remembered that most of all, that terrible heart tearing feeling of waking to find his little brother gone with no trace left of him. He remembered knowing what he needed to do and just doing it.

"So I brought him back and ended up back in London. My Dad said I might have ended up there in an attempt to save myself the same way he did when Dante sent him through the gate…" He frowned and set about eating for awhile. He'd answer questions as he knew he'd not really explained this all very well and certainly dying twice in one day had to be confusing to hear as it had been to experience.

"Hoenheim of Light is in the other world? London?" Roy shook his head. So his search for this alchemist had been pointless from the start.

But that wasn't important now. Ed had told him a lot in a small amount of detail. Roy recalled this "Envy" from before. And the realization that this homunculus nearly claimed two of his loved ones made Roy pause in thought before he said anything more. When he did, it was in thought of Al. "You have a courageous brother. He never told me about that..."

Was in the other world, his father was dead now, but Edward didn't want to talk about that at the moment. It was still… too painful. Maybe later when he wasn't so tired.

He was quiet too for a moment, taking a few more bites of his dinner before speaking again. "He wouldn't, he's too modest," Ed smiled faintly. "And he didn't remember for awhile." He shrugged and finished his dinner. He got up and threw away his trash, placing the fork in the sink.

As he reached for the breakfast dishes he'd left to air dry, he paused, half turning. "You're awfully quiet; I thought you'd demand details, ask more questions."

Roy shrugged and smiled. Standing up he took the dish from Ed's fingers. "I'm just happy you're here. We can talk more later," he leaned in and lightly kissed Ed. "Go call Al, I can get these."

Ed felt his heart flutter inside his chest. He was glad Roy was glad, more than glad. He shook his head and plucked the dish back from Roy's hands, setting it aside. They didn't have to be put away just yet and since he remembered what he had thought about this morning before leaving, he tugged upon Roy's shirt to bring him back. He needed Roy to kiss him, make him feel like… He just needed and wanted Roy to be here, to be with in reach, to smile, to talk with him, to… to love him and need him as much had he needed him.

He sighed with annoyance. "All those years working for you I had to hear how great you were with the women, yet your kisses are entirely too short." He started to turn so his back was toward the living room and began to step back, still tugging upon the General's shirt. "I know you can do better than that, or is that all you've got?"

He was persistent; Roy had known that from the first night they had met. While he had wanted to spend longer hours with Ed, part of him was reluctant. He wanted to let Ed guide when this relationship took its next steps until he was sure it was alright to push the younger man. Roy was patient. And he liked to do things right.

"Then I guess it's time you found out, I'm horrible at kissing," he teased, but allowed himself to be lead to the couch. "So you listened to those stories about me? What all did they say?" He sat next to Ed and relaxed into the cushions.

Edward laughed and it sounded a little strange to him, he'd not really laughed in awhile. Oh he'd had a chuckle or two, but nothing like this and it made him feel completely at ease, stilled the butterflies of excitement fluttering about in his stomach that threatened to tickle him silly.

He shook his head as he sat beside the General and made sure to sit close so their shoulders touched. "I'm not telling, the last thing you need is an ego boost. Besides I'd rather see for myself." He perked a brow in invitation.

He found Ed's nervous assertion endearing and smiled to himself. Turning so he could face Ed and touch him, he reached up and gently took Ed's chin to tilt his face up. He looked him in the eye before he leaned in and took Ed's lips with his own.

He knew the taste of Ed's mouth already, but in taking the time to truly appreciate his mouth Roy found himself thinking Ed was right; he should have taken this chance earlier. Smooth and warm, Roy kissed this piece of heaven slowly but not so gently. His tongue and lips held an edge of demand but not one that meant to over dominate.

His fingers left Ed's chin as they kissed to grace his jaw, briefly feeling the muscles in Ed's jaw working, before touching his ear lobe and neck.

Roy's deep, dark eyes held a hint of intensity that threatened to swallow Edward whole and never let him go. As soon as their lips met and he felt Roy's warm tongue against his, his head swam, his heart skipped a few beats and he wanted to give it all back, never mind what his fingers felt like against his skin, that was another story.

Ed closed his eyes and returned their kiss as if it might be their last, savoring it, needing it, loving it, letting his hands reach for Roy's neck to hold him close. He let his tongue battle for dominance and explored the Flame Alchemist's mouth then slowly surface, almost panting.

He looked into those dark, slanted eyes for a moment then came back for another kiss, not quite able to say the three little words he'd wanted to say for so long, had sort of said but not outright last night, strangely afraid if he did, this would all disappear.

Unbidden urges and thoughts were currently dancing inside Roy's head. It was will power alone that kept him from taking this any further. He knew he'd be together with Ed someday... and knew it was worth the wait. But right now, his tongue longed to taste the young man's vibrating moans.

He idly wondered if Ed had been with anyone. And at that sudden irrational jealously he kissed Ed harder, his tongue delving deeper and lips pressing firmer. His fingers remained light in their caresses though as they touched Ed's neck.

Edward let out a soft moan, leaning into Roy's touch and deep kiss. He wanted more, could feel the blood rushing to a place in between his legs making a certain something hard, but… As much as he wanted it, he wasn't quite ready for that kind of situation. The reason, he was a little uncomfortable with the thought of Roy seeing him nude, seeing the ports and metal, afraid he'd see the scars.

His body wasn't something perfect or to be admired even though he was coming to terms that he'd never be whole again. He was just fine with the auto-mail even if it was cold and hurt sometimes.

But this, this was alright for now. Roy probably wanted more, might even need more and he'd give it to him, just not tonight. He did however, let his flesh hand slip from Roy's neck to his shoulder and around to keep him close, bring himself closer.

To give Ed another taste of what it was like to be kissed by him, Roy reached back up with his hand and lightly pinched Ed's lower lip between two fingers. The deep kiss suddenly became very teasing and shallow as Roy pulled back just enough to look Ed in the eye while his tongue continued to lure Ed's into dancing with it.

He couldn't keep this going before he lost the will to not take Ed as his lover tonight... so he gradually ceased his teasing and released Ed's lip, placing a gentle peck on his now rosy mouth. "I think you should call Al. Before I take this further than we're ready to go..." His voice nearly trembled with the desire he felt to do just that.

Edward nodded slowly, slightly dazed, and wet his lips slowly. "Uh… Okay." He rose from the sofa, hoping he'd ease away without going back for more; his body certainly wanted it and made no suggestions about calming down let alone being too discreet about. But then again ever since he was young, he always felt as if everyone could tell when he had a damned boner. Something Al mentioned about him wearing his heart on his sleeve. He just hoped Roy didn't notice, not yet anyway.

As he neared the phone stand beside the arm chair, reaching for the phone, he smirked looked over his shoulder. "Don't let it go to your head, but you're better than the rumors say." With that said he snatched up the receiver and dialed Winry's place hoping someone would answer quickly.

"Rockbell auto-mail-"

"Hello Winry," Ed said quickly. "How are you?"

"Ed! Hey Al, it's Edward. I told you he'd call tonight… So… What are you doing and why didn't you call us last night, Al's been really worried?!" She said ending in lecture.

Ed chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm still in Central,"

"Well that's obvious, you're not home yet." She replied dryly.

Ed glanced over his shoulder again at Roy. "Hey can I talk to Al?"

"Oh pooh, you don't want to tell me anything, you two always keep secrets."

Ed rolled his eyes, some things or rather some people just never changed. "I'll have Al fill you in, I promise." He knew Al would know what to tell her right away and what not to tell her. Accepting and forgiving Roy after knowing that he'd killed her parents was one thing, a very big thing, but learning that he was in a relationship with Roy wasn't exactly going to be a smoothed over event.

"Yeah okay, Al your brother wants to talk to you."

Ed heard some shuffling in the background and some whispering then his little brother's voice not disembodied with a hollow or tinny ring to it. It was so wonderful to hear. "Hello Brother I take it things are going alright? Was he mad when you resigned?"

Ed turned and sat in the arm chair, looking across the way to Roy. He half blushed and waved his hand in a shooing motion, telling Roy to scram so he could have a privet conversation. There were some things he wanted to voice to his brother without Roy listening. "About that, Al… I signed the papers but I'm not sure it's what I really want."

"Mm, I didn't think you really would brother. It's alright, you're back now and that's what's important. It's good to have a little normalcy to fall into and for a long time your ties to the state was a normal thing."

Ed perked a brow. How was it his brother could always be so… "Yeah,"

"So where are you staying and did you finally… you know?"

Ed sighed. "Yes and no. I'm staying with Mustang, a sort of roommate set up."

"Did you kiss him yet?" Al asked.

"AL!"

Alphonse chortled. "What? Did you?"

Ed found the lint upon his pants very interesting at that moment and picked it off. "Yes,"

"Well how was it?"

"You're starting to sound like a girl you know that?"

"Oh come on, I don't get to see it." Al reasoned.

"Good," And to change the subject, "Would you mind sending my stuff here. I can get you the address?"

"That's okay I already know it. General Mustang sent me letters sometimes and yes I will send your things. Should I leave at least one change of clothes for when you come to visit?"

Ed thought about it a moment. "Yeah that'll be fine. I'll send you some money to pay you back for the shipping and tell Winry I'll send her something too. Is there anything you need from Central? What does Pinako need?"

"Uh I'm not sure. I'll ask her and I'll have to get back to you for me as well. I'll pack up your stuff tonight and send it on the first train to Central tomorrow morning. Assuming it's not delayed it should arrive by the weekend."

That sounded just fine to Edward, he had enough clothes to last him until then and if need be he could always do laundry if he ran out. "So what have you been up too?"

"Helping Winry and Aunt Pinako. I went down the road and fixed Kent's plow yesterday other than that, I haven't been up to much, just the usual."

"Oh," Ed paused to yawn. "Well I had better say goodnight for now, I'm beat. I worked today, reconstruction, that sort of thing."

"Okay, goodnight brother."

Ed hung up the phone with another yawn. Well that was that. Man he couldn't believe Al would ask him something like that, was kissing Roy any good? Some times he wondered if Al was right in the head.

* * *

Giving Ed his privacy, Roy had taken to his own room and bath. He took a warm shower, and for the second time that day thought of Ed as he touched himself and grunted softly under the spray of water.

Sleep came easy after he dried off, slipped into a pair of boxers, and crawled into his bed.

* * *

Edward heard the water running and decided to put the dishes away while Roy was showering. By the time he finished milling about in the kitchen, thinking enough time had passed for Roy to be dried off and dressed, he found Roy already in bed.

Damn, he thought then half smiled, quietly retreating back to his room. He yawned again as he changed for bed and climbed in under the warm covers.


	4. Chapter 4: Calm

**A/N: Co-written by Crimson Lanter as Ed and Grygon as Roy**

* * *

Theme# 4

When he woke he started on breakfast deciding on sausage instead of bacon and made note that he was going to have to go to the market before too long. Just like yesterday he crept into Roy's room and sat upon the bed beside him. Only this time he sat for a moment longer watching him sleep.

Ed set the coffee aside upon the nightstand, wondering why Roy wore such a large patch… Was the damage that terrible? He shook his head and dared to run his fingers through Roy's messy ebony hair. Hmm… it was softer than he'd imagined. Then he leaned over and pressed his lips to Roy's just because he could, just because they were slightly parted, just because Roy looked utterly kissable while he slept, just because he loved him and wanted too.

He could get used to waking like this. The feel of Ed's lips every morning would be all he needed to wake happy. Stirring gently, he slitted his one eye open to look at Ed. "Ed," he smiled. "Are you always up so early?"

That one sleepy smile could make Edward fall in love with Roy all over again. He hoped he'd get so see it again. It was certainly making him feel all sorts of mushy things inside if now down right leaving him as light headed as their kissing last night in the living room had.

He returned the smile with a light shrug. "Not always…" He ran his fingers through Roy's hair again, smoothing it down where it stuck up a little, and then he leaned down and placed a kiss upon his lips. He glanced at the clock. There was a little time, not much, but just a little.

Ed gave Roy a timid smile and lay down as much as he could, with his nose pressed against Roy's neck. He'd always wanted to do this but even now it made him a little… nervous and mostly because he wasn't certain what would come of it.

Roy put an arm around Ed as Ed laid next to him. He could feel his warmth, even through the blankets and it made his heart race. How long his will would hold up when Ed kept tempting him like this... was anyone's guess. "Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly.

Ed nodded inhaling Roy's scent. He smelled faintly of soap, the same soap he'd used last night, a soap that had a hint of sandalwood in it. Ed rather liked it and wondered where Roy got it since he'd never come across it before, not that he'd ever stood in the market sniffing soap before.

And Roy felt so warm and comforting Edward wanted to curl up and stay here. It was… safe like this. But he was aware of everything, each breath he and Roy took, the way his stomach felt fluttery again.

He swallowed and let out a soft, trembling sigh and lifted his face a little to give Roy a kiss. "I did, did you?"

Roy nodded slightly in answer. He wanted Ed so bad right now he was afraid for a moment. Ed wasn't ready. And he deserved more than a morning quick fuck for their first time.

"We should get up," he whispered and returned Ed's kiss. "Are you still sore from yesterday?"

"A little," Ed admitted. But he didn't want to get up; he wanted to stay a little while longer, forget Central, people, friends, jobs and duties, breakfast. This just felt too good for him to want to let it go so quickly.

"I don't want to get up yet Roy." And with that, he slipped his arm around him.

Roy looked fondly at Ed. "We have a moment I suppose," he replied. Glad there was a layer of sheets and blankets between them, he tightened his arm around Ed.

Rubbing Ed's back slowly for a moment, Roy then brought his hand up to caress Ed's ear and cheek. "But just a moment. No longer," he added, and kissed Ed softly. His kiss lingered, tasting Ed with gentle and deep sweeps of his tongue.

His eyes closed of their own volition. His breath caught in his throat. His heart thudded in his chest, and he'd be damned if he wasn't getting a hard on. But Ed was too caught up in the kiss to be embarrassed by it like he'd been before in his life.

Edward kissed Roy in return, letting his hand wander up to Roy's back and hummed into their kiss. He wanted… He wanted the General to… do more than kiss him but even in the back of his mind, he knew there wasn't time. Still, if he could just have a moment longer…

Damn. He could feel Ed's desire radiating off his body in waves. But... Roy couldn't. Not right now. Pulling from the kiss gently, Roy was briefly awed by what he saw written on Ed's face and in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he smiled. "We have to get up, Ed."

Swallowing, Ed nodded but hesitated in sitting up for a moment. He wanted to look at him for a second.

When he finally did sit up, he reached for Roy's coffee and handed it to him. He had to think of something to kill his arousal. If he went to his room or went to the bathroom Roy would undoubtedly know what he was up too and while that was okay in some respects, it was a little… embarrassing in others.

Suddenly he remembered his watch. "Hey where did you put my pocket watch?"

Sitting up and letting the covers fall around his hips, Roy took the coffee with a nod of thanks. He could tell Ed needed to find some relief. The way he was moving screamed of an erection.

"Hmm?" He looked at Ed a moment before the question registered. Taking his mind off Ed's obvious problem, he reached past him; his arm brushing Ed's hip as he opened the bedside table drawer.

Edward kept his eyes low, trying to follow Roy's hand and where it was going. He was a very… Ed hadn't ever seen Roy this naked before and it only made his breath catch in his throat once more. He was gorgeous, not too over muscular like Armstrong and well Armstrong was damned scary and over bearing. No Roy was toned and defined, perfect.

As soon as Roy's hand brushed his hip Ed had to bite his tongue to keep a whimper from escaping, to keep from jumping. A trip to the bathroom might just happen.

He forced his attention to the bedside table and smiled. That was so… It meant a lot, probably more than he could ever express to know Roy had kept it in here, in that drawer and not in his office.

"You kept it in there?"

Taking a drink of his coffee, Roy eyed Ed. How he longed to pull him beneath the sheets right now. How he was managing to not do just that was a wonder and a miracle.

"I did..." It had been a silly, childish thing to do. He remembered kissing that watch once. He had held it against his cheek one lonely night. But it kept hope alive.

Reaching inside the drawer, Ed lifted his watch out and looked it over. It was in one piece, a few scratches from his gallivanting a few years ago, but almost in perfect condition. He opened it and found what he'd scratched there when he'd first received it and been alone.

More than deeply touched and annoyed with himself, Ed fought back tears. He wasn't a damned girl, but he couldn't help it. This stupid thing, getting it back, was almost like finding a favorite much loved book again, or even seeing Al again. It was strange; he didn't know how much he'd missed this dumb thing until now. And knowing that it had been kept safe for his return and in a place like this no less…

Slowly he rose and slipped his watch in his pocket where it belonged. "Thanks," He scratched his head. "Breakfast is getting cold." He wanted to say something else but… Ed just smiled and began to back out of Roy's bedroom for the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a moment," Roy waited until Ed was out the door before he stood. His boxers couldn't hide his erection and it was beginning to ache.

Some day he wouldn't have to hide his arousal from Ed. For now, he would have to plan trips into his bathroom. With the door closed he made a mess with his hand inside his boxers, and his other hand muffling his moans.

When he was done and dressed, he walked to the kitchen.

Thinking about different unpleasant things to kill his erection had worked once Ed had sat down at the table and was away from Roy. But in doing so his mind had wandered farther than he'd wanted it too and he found himself depressed. Too depressed to really eat, especially with certain last memories of his father, his mother, and other things that had ended badly. It wasn't a good way to begin a morning, not after such comfort and warmth.

Eh, he was getting too emotional again and just needed to do something to… Roy walked in and Ed found himself watching the General make his way to his chair and sitting to eat.

He cleared his throat. "Al's sending my things; should be here this weekend…" He grinned as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. "He asked if I'd kissed you yet."

"And what did you tell him?" Roy smirked, lifting his fork. "I hope nothing too detailed." He remembered that kiss last night. Remembered how on edge it made him. Ed was doing a good job of driving him completely mad to feel his body next to his own.

"What do you think I am?" Ed asked accusingly and took the sip of coffee he'd intended then set his cup down, deciding he could eat now, but he'd better hurry. "I only make one exception to the 'I don't kiss and tell' saying and that's for my brother. Of course he wanted details but I have to draw the line somewhere."

He paused then shrugged. "I'll have to kiss you more that way I can give him the full story." He teased then began to eat.

Roy shook his head and laughed. He wouldn't mind indulging that. "Thanks for breakfast, Ed." He ate his meal gratefully and drank the coffee. When had Ed developed a taste for coffee? He wondered.

"Since I'm driving this morning, is there anywhere you need to go before I drop you off?"

Ed paused. Roy laughed, no he really laughed, not a snicker, not a chuckle, not that maniacal slightly scary twisted laugh he sometimes did when stressed, he really laughed. He'd not heard The Flame Alchemist laugh in years. It was… nice.

Finishing off his breakfast he shook his head. "Nope, I'm good to go." He checked the wall clock for the time and there was just enough to wash up the dishes. So he rose and took his plate to the sink and started the dish water and came back for Roy's.

He watched Ed lift his plate and utensils. He was still awed by how much Ed had matured. Not only were there minor physical changes, but in other ways as well... the way he held himself, the way he talked...

As Ed turned from him he caught him by his hips. Roy held him close as he stood. "Take it easy today," he whispered, his lips brushing Ed's neck as he moved his hair aside.

Edward stilled as Roy touched him, stood behind him, and held him. As soon as his lips and warm breath touched his neck he swallowed and almost dropped his dishes.

"O-okay," He managed and wet his lips. He was going to have to go to his bedroom after all, but he lingered a moment before slowly detaching himself from the General. "I'll just be a minute, almost forgot something." Then he set the dishes in the sink as causally as possible and made way to his room. He'd grab one of the books he'd brought just so it didn't look like he'd just fibbed.

As soon as he was behind the safety of his locked bedroom door, he dropped his pants, sat upon the bed, and touched himself. It didn't take too long and all the while he had several images of Roy sitting in bed, half naked to help him along.

When he was done, he cleaned himself up, straightened his clothes, grabbed his gloves since he'd forgotten those and the book, and headed for the front door.

Roy was waiting by the door. When he saw Ed, he knew by the look in his eye, the way they looked a bit glossy, what Ed had just done. And it made him frustrated. That he was waiting "until it felt right" to be with Ed. Clearly they both wanted it, but Roy didn't want to push Ed into it.

Opening the door, he locked it behind Ed and followed him to the car. He would wait a few more days before deciding how to address this... or simply making a move. He doubted Ed would fight his advances by then. Perhaps by then it would be the right time.

Driving Ed to the work site he pulled over to let Ed out. "I might be early this afternoon," he glanced at Ed. "Try not to exhaust yourself, Edward..." he lightly touched Ed's hand.

Ed nodded and opened the door with a slight smile. "I already said I would, geeze." Then he grinned and gave him a wave. "I'll be waiting," Then he closed the door and hurried off to find the man in charge.

* * *

Once he arrived at his office he was bombarded with paperwork, emergencies, and interviews. There simply was too much to do to keep his mind pondering his current relationship with Ed. Partly thankful for that, Roy heaved a sigh when he got a break in the work load.

But he took the opportunity in that break to fill it with more work. He made a quick trip down to the site Ed was working on. It would look odd if he immediately sought out Ed in the workers and rubble, so instead Roy set about transmuting larger piles here and there into their former walls, or streets, or sign posts.

Someone working beside Edward tapped his shoulder just as he was about to transmute a section of destroyed sidewalk. That was really getting annoying. If they'd just leave him alone so he could do this without bothering him every five minutes for any number of things, he could get more done.

"What?" He asked trying not to snap.

The dust covered man pointed down the street. "Hey did you ask your boss for help, there's another one of you here?"

Ed frowned and wiped the sweat from his brow. "No," He moved around the construction worker to get a better view. Shouldn't the state spread out the alchemists to get more done in various… Wait a minute… That was…

Ed smiled. "That's my superior, be back in a minute." And then he hurried down the street surprised and filled with a strange sense of excitement.

As he neared the Flame Alchemist, he cleared his throat. "And I thought you were only good at blowing stuff up and making me run for my life."

"Then you underestimate me," Roy turned and smiled at Ed. "Though I think you'd remember that, too."

He looked at the dust and dirt smudging Ed's face and clothes and sighed. "But even I have my limits," he knelt down and began sketching an array on the broken sidewalk. In front of them lay what had been a building complex.

Of course he remembered. Ed's smile deepened as Roy drew out the circle. He'd never noticed before but Roy's hands moved so smoothly and expertly when he wrote. They had a slender quality to them, large but not massive, had a slightly delicate and smooth look He wondered what they'd feel like upon his…

Ed cleared his throat and clapped his hands, getting down to kneel beside the General. He'd never had the opportunity to do alchemy beside Roy before, not like this and it warmed and touched him so much he almost felt like a giddy idiot. Then there was of course the rush of adrenaline that came with alchemy. But all in all, he was happy to see Roy here and helping when he could be in his office.

He placed his hands upon the sidewalk and began to transmute. "I'm glad you're here," He would have said more if there weren't people afoot and coming to watch.

Roy noticed the growing audience as well and so kept his reply to a simple smile at Ed. Then he looked ahead at the complex they were rebuilding together.

He had rarely had the opportunity to share alchemy since it's power was so individualistic. There was a thrill to sharing alchemy. One's alchemy joining another's to create something stronger and more complicated. Though it didn't look like it to the people watching, it was one of the most intimate things Roy had ever experienced.

When they were done, Roy looked at their handiwork and then back at Ed. Had Ed felt what he had? They hadn't even touched... but Roy had felt something of his power weaving and entangling with Ed's.

There was always something terribly satisfying about transmuting something that was once broken or destroyed into what it had been before, working and how it was supposed to be. But there was something about transmuting with another person, something almost indescribable and connecting, like sharing a part of ones self and essentially two alchemists transmuting together were, they were sharing their energy, but it was more than that on an emotional level.

With his teacher he felt it made their student and teacher bond stronger. With Al it had always been a brotherly thing, when they transmuted together it was always for each other, everything up until recently when he came back to Central had always been for Al. But here and now with Roy Mustang, Ed didn't quite know how to describe it. It was a positive and good feeling to be sure and he certainly felt touched on an emotional level, but it was a little different than when transmuting with Izumi or Al.

Ed felt Roy's eyes upon him and rose from his kneeling position, casually glancing at him. "Well that's done," He said hoping everyone else would have had their fill of the show and would move on. Still he nodded and gave Roy a smile. "Thanks, Mr. Shaffer will be pleased with that out of the way." But the thank you was intended not only for the work they had just completed. It was a thanks for presenting the opportunity to share this with him.

"We'll do it again some day," Roy nodded. He cast a blank glance at some of the milling people, sending them back to work. When they were finally left alone he relaxed. "You look like you're enjoying your job," he commented.

Ed shrugged, looking around at the mess and already fixed things. "I'm being useful." He frowned a moment and pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "Is this what you meant as early?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I just thought I'd surprise you," he smiled softly. "You're doing good out here," Roy placed a hand on Ed's shoulder in a brief squeeze and then turned to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright," He replied, watching Roy's receding back. He caught himself reaching for his shoulder and scratched his neck. He could still almost feel the warmth from Roy's gloved hand and surprised, boy was he ever.

As Ed turned he nearly jumped out of his skin to find Mr. Shaffer, just as dust covered as he was, so close to him. "He checking up on you?"

"Uh, I guess," Ed replied. Honestly he didn't know Roy's real reason for being coming today. Whether it was because he was bored, if he wanted to see the progress going on, or if he was just making sure Ed was good on his promise to take it easy, or all of the above, he wasn't clear. Roy was a little tricky sometimes.

Mr. Shaffer shrugged and pocketed his hands. "General Mustang picks you up and drops you off right?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell him I said thanks," And with that Mr. Shaffer pulled a set of papers from his pocket. "Now that we have that out of the way, here's the next section."

Ed blew his blonde bangs from his eyes and followed him toward a work table to look over the street blue prints. As Mr. Shaffer explained what needed to be done, Ed nodded and tried to pay attention but his mind kept wandering back to what he and Roy had done together.

* * *

By the end of the day, and Mr. Shaffer called it quits early mainly due to being ahead of schedule and secondly because he didn't want to burn out their only alchemist, Ed was a little tired and thankful. He stood at the worktable again looking over tomorrow morning's plans. Mr. Shaffer stood near by talking with some of the other workers.

Ed sighed, following the map of the water main right beneath where they would be working in the morning. They'd have to be careful and it was lucky it's not broken in the attack. The next section was pretty bad as far as damage went. Well at least he knew where it was and so forth. There was a note that there had been a crack in the main line not too long ago and if he did it just right he could possibly strengthen that as well.

Carefully folding everything up and placing a hammer upon the papers so they wouldn't blow away, Ed said his good evenings and hurried down the street to await Mustang.

Pleased to find Ed ready and waiting, Roy pulled up and looked at Ed as he climbed in. "I hope you're not too tired," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Childrens Games

Theme 5: Children's games

He put the car back on the road home. "At least, I hope you're up for a game or two."

Brow perked, Ed glanced at the General from the corner of his eye and scratched his head. What was he…

"Eh, I suppose." He looked down at himself more than feeling the dirt and grime that covered him. "Mind if I take a shower first? Oh and before I forget, Mr. Shaffer asked me to tell you thanks for helping today…" He turned in the seat, wondering just what the elder man was up to. "What kind of games?"

"Whatever game you want. I'll let you choose after you take a shower," Roy smirked.

Parked in front of his house he held the front door open for Ed and locked it when they were inside. "I'll get something cooking while you wash up," he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and leaned in, doing what he had wanted to this afternoon: kiss Ed.

Ed nearly pushed him away out of fear of getting him dirty but his lips felt so good, he was helpless against them and the warmth of Roy's had was back upon his shoulder, sending slight shivers up his spine.

Slowly he pulled away and nodded, swallowing, almost in a daze. "Um, sure, I can think of something." And with that he found the linen closet and some clothes to change into after his shower.

Ed hurried but was careful to get all the dirt and sweat from his body and hair. As he stepped out of the tub upon the light blue bath mat he got an idea. He knew exactly what they could play. Roy would of course have to change from his uniform and into something more comfortable and he'd have to explain the rules, but he thought it was fun.

He dried himself off and dressed, brushed his hair out and pulled it back, then went into the kitchen. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have colored markers and an old sheet you wouldn't mind being marked up?"

Roy looked up from the pot he was stirring. "There are some rags beneath the good sheets..." He idly wondered what Ed was up to. "I'll check my office for markers." He turned the heat under the pot down and wiped his hands on the towel he had over one shoulder.

He had taken his dress shirt off and just wore a white shirt, sleeves rolled up and buttons open halfway down his chest. But that was as far as he had went in changing his clothes so far.

Inside his office room he opened a few drawers before finding what he hoped Ed needed. A few colors, but not ink. Paint tubes were all he had. "Sorry, this is all I have for color. I can't even remember why I have them..." Perhaps they had been left once when Hughes had brought his daughter for a visit.

Ed smiled, there were only red, green, and blue, but that would do just fine and the paint could dry while they were eating supper, he'd just hang it outside to let the wind do all the work.

"This will work; I'll be back in a minute." He paused letting his eyes roam down Roy's body. He couldn't help but pause a moment to steal a look where he man's shirt was unbuttoned. "You're going to want to change into something more comfortable, you'll be moving." Then he left Roy in the office to find one of those old sheets.

Once it was found and retrieved, he slipped out the back door and sat upon the well kept lawn, spreading the sheet out. He had to use his shoes to hold the sheet down so the wind wouldn't blow it away and transmuted some earth to hold the other two corners. He supposed he could do this the easy way and just use alchemy to do this, but well he had always liked to finger paint as a kid.

So he got to work and made circles of red, green, and blue down and across the sheet. When he was finished with that he transmuted two die from twigs he found under the maple tree. He painted colored circles upon those as well, marking one with dots in the center of the circles to indicate it being the die for hands and set them upon the back step to dry.

Satisfied with his small work, Ed picked up the paint and headed inside to wash his hands and put the paint away and returned to kitchen.

Curious what Ed was up to, but not wanting to be nosey Roy returned to the kitchen after he changed into some slacks and rolled his sleeves up. He had also taken off his boots to go barefoot.

He had dished two bowls of stir fry when Ed returned. "Right on time..." He said and handed Ed a bowl. "So what was that?" He asked.

Ed grinned as he took his dinner and went to the table. "It's a game Alphonse Hendrick showed me. Someone taught him how to play it but he doesn't know who or where it came from. It was something to do when we got tired of studying."

He lifted his fork and took a bite. Damn this was pretty good; he didn't know Roy could cook. Quickly chewing, he washed it down with his water. "It's a physical sort of game but nothing too difficult. You just do what the dice tell you. Mm, basically one of us rolls the die and tells the other what they come up as and then we both do it. You'll see it's easy, easy enough for even an old man like you to do and not as dull as chess." Of course he'd let the General learn that it would give Ed an excuse to touch him again, to get close again without him blushing.

He nodded, but he wasn't exactly sure what Ed was talking about. He would find out soon enough and so let the matter go. He took a seat at the table with his bowl and looked at Ed while he ate. They had spent a few nights now in the same house and so far both of them were still whole. He wondered if this game of Ed's would change that. He couldn't really afford to lose another eye.

"You'll have to show me. It sounds interesting," he said between bites. Washing his meal down with a glass of water he stood and put the bowl in the sink. "However, just because I'm an 'old man' I hope you won't mind me beating you senseless at this game."

Ed merely gave Roy his best shit eating grin before finishing up his dinner. The man was on! "Sure, just wait for me in the living room, oh and clear a large area." and with that, Ed hopped up from the table, placed his bowl in the sink and hurried out the back door to check the sheet.

The sheet was dry, thankfully and so were the dice. So he whipped them up and walked back into the house to set things up.

Roy looked up from moving the coffee table to the side of the couch, clearing a good sized area for the sheet. Seeing it colored with dots made Roy perk a brow and frown. What was this? "Are you sure it's dry?" He asked.

Ed gave him a brief nod… Well okay he'd not checked all of the dots but if it wasn't it wasn't like they didn't have a bathroom or that he wouldn't clean up. He was an alchemist and was very good at getting unwanted substances out of clothing and material.

He looked around at the space Roy had cleared then laid the sheet upon the ground making sure to smooth out all of the wrinkles then set the die upon the floor. "Okay, I'll start. Basically I'll roll the dice, the one with the dots with dots in the center of those dots is for hands, and the other is for feet. Say the red foot die comes up, we both put a foot in a red circle upon the sheet. And say a yellow dot on the hand die comes up, and then we put a hand on a yellow circle. The object is not to fall, first to fall loses. Oh and we take turns rolling the dice. Got it?"

This was going to be interesting... being so close to Ed. He nodded and watched Ed roll the die. He did have a question but thought it might be more fun to let it happen, and find the answer out that way.

Hands blue, feet red. Roy waited for Ed to arrange himself on the sheet before he followed. Being so close to Ed... having an excuse to touch him... already his blood pressure was rising. "So, it's my turn to roll?" He asked, half hovering over Ed.

Ed was very aware once again of exactly how close The Flame Alchemist was to him and once again it made him feel that funny feeling in his stomach. He swallowed and nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes fixed upon the dice. If he didn't knock it off soon, get his feelings under control, this could become a very vexing problem for already Edward had the urge to touch Roy.

"Yeah," He replied and wet his lips, lips that suddenly wanted very much to seek out and conquer a pair not so far away.

He could feel the heat from Ed's body coming in waves as he picked up one hand to retrieve and drop the die. The color for their feet remained the same, but their hands had to be moved to green. Roy waited for Ed to move and then chose circles that would bring him even closer to Ed. Placing one hand slightly under Ed he brushed beneath Ed's arm and reached over Ed to place his other hand on a circle. He was now completely over Ed.

"You're roll..."

Ed swallowed, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. He tried to control his breathing, tried to keep it from hitching in his throat. Roy was just so close, pressed along his back and he felt his groin stir as his mind left the game and took a small adventure in to the land of things better left to time alone. He could just imagine an instance such as this, no he had imagined it many many times before only they weren't dressed. Weren't playing this game, and were in bed or on the floor, both of them sweat slicked and panting, groaning.

He shifted a bit; accidentally backing into Roy, pressing them closer together and very nearly froze but reached for the dice and rolled. Red for feet, blue for hands. He moved so that he wasn't so beneath the General and his rear was safe from Roy's front.

Perhaps that had been too close... Roy tried not to think about how firm Ed had just been when pressed against his crotch. But he wasn't going to let Ed escape all together.

"You know," he said, moving his arms near Ed again so he could smell Ed. "If we alternated the colors this might become more interesting... one hand on red and the other on yellow... one foot on red and the other on blue..." he moved his feet but kept them away from Ed's this time.

He rolled the die again. "Right hand green, left foot yellow..." he kept the other two limbs in place. As he moved his hand he purposefully reached over Ed again, having to touch his ribs, in what could be a tickling or teasing touch but wasn't meant to be, to find a green circle near enough.

That sounded like a great idea, Ed thought. "Okay," He watched the dice roll and stop and began to move. Suddenly Roy's hand graced his ribs. He let out a startled gasp and jumped bumping his body right against the General's.

Having Ed's shoulders hit his chest wasn't what he had hoped to accomplish by getting this close. Had he hit a bruise? "Ed, are you hurt here?" He reached up and gently laid his fingers on the spot that had caused Ed to jump, wondering...

Edward jerked his body away, nearly losing his balance, snorting, trying hard not to giggle. Damn that bastard! He wasn't kid anymore so why the fuck was he still ticklish?! But then again it wasn't like he'd ever been touched like that before. Oh sure he and Al had had tickle fights when they were younger but no one had touched him there since in that manner.

"No! Cut that out!" He reached for the dice hoping to end what ever thoughts Roy was having and put them back in the game. The last thing he needed was for Roy to have another advantage over him, at least not one like that! "Blue left foot, Red right hand."

Ed was ticklish? Suddenly this game was getting interesting. But Roy wasn't interested in moving his hands and feet again. He moved his questing fingers up and down Ed's side, this time with a soft chuckle.

Squirming and jerking, Ed tried to move and ignore the bastard's fingers. But he couldn't, he just couldn't! His intended growl turned into a fit of giggles and laughter as he squirmed some more, trying to get away. Getting away was a little difficult while being tickled and having someone else's body around one's own, especially when trying not to lose a game. And Roy was chuckling, that bastard was enjoying this which was never a good thing, not like this!

"Stop it!"

"Why?" Roy didn't stop. He liked the sound of Ed's pure laughter. "If I stop, what do I get?"

He was going to hurt him! He'd wait until Roy was asleep then exact his revenge, but he could barely think straight, he was laughing so hard and since he was laughing so hard his flesh limbs became weak and he just fell. Since he was upon the floor, he tried to scoot away from those vile fingers.

"I don't know!" Ed cried in a fit of laughter. "I'm gonna hurt you!"

"Hurt me?" Roy followed him off the sheet, trapping him between his arms as he stopped tickling. "I just like to see you laugh." He bent down and lay a soft kiss on Ed's ear. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

As he caught his breath, Ed thought of all sorts of rude things to say but found after hearing something nice from Roy, he didn't want to say them.

He wet his lips and pushed gently against the General's chest. For a moment he just gazed up at him, panting and swallowed. Roy's hair was longer, longer to most likely hide the patch. Hiding it like Ed tried to hide his auto-mail with long sleeves and a glove. But he liked it so it didn't really matter to him.

He smiled, wondering what it'd be like… This closeness, Roy hovering over him was bringing back the butterflies in his stomach, making him feel nervous and excited and almost breathless all over again.

His tongue swept out to wet his lips again. "Find another way to make me laugh, bastard. I-I hate being tickled." Then he dared to reach up to trail his fingers through a strand of soft midnight hair. He wanted to…

Ed sat upon his elbows and placed a kiss upon Roy's slightly parted lips remembering how wonderful it'd felt to have his warmth, his slight weight along his back. He wanted to know that feeling again and gently tugged as he wrapped an arm about his neck.

"I won't promise that I'll never tickle you again," Roy whispered against Ed's lips. Making someone laugh wasn't something Roy did every day. And if tickling Ed worked, then it was the easiest thing to do... and it was intimate. You couldn't touch like that just anywhere.

Kissing Ed, he settled his weight down on top of him as Ed tugged. Ed was becoming bolder and Roy wondered just how much longer he could wait to feel his smooth flesh rubbing against his own. Letting Ed set the pace had its rewards in that he was being reminded what a slow, worthwhile relationship was built of. But it also had its frustrations... a frustration he had to keep in check right now pressed against Ed's thigh.

"But maybe," he added, nipping at Ed's lips between words. "I can be gentle next time. If you're good."

Edward closed his eyes a moment, relishing the weight, the warmth of the man above him. His heart was racing again, so fast he didn't think he could keep count and he barely breathed. It wasn't until the General's words sunk in that he opened his eyes, perking a dark blonde brow.

"Hey! I've never been bad. And you'd better be gentle. I've been known to bite." To prove it he nipped Roy's chin gently, not hard then met his lips again and finally, finally let his hands wander a little. He'd been a little afraid to do so before, but now… He was curious to know what The Flame Alchemist's back felt like. Was it toned, was it smooth, was his skin soft? Did he have scars there? Was he just as fair skinned there as he was upon his face and hands?

His shirt was thin, to save him from the heat of the uniform that went over it. Roy wondered if Ed could feel the scars that painted his side through the material. But he didn't flinch as Ed touched him. Even his metal hand was soft and brought a flush of heat to Roy's body.

He kissed him deeply, loving the way he tasted even if it was of stir fry. He had to suppress a moan. Vocally expressing any of the pleasure that currently coursed his body now would inevitably tell his cock it was ok to act up now. But it was not ok, he didn't want to scare Ed or make him feel trapped or committed to doing something he might not be ready for.

The slick, soft, but delving tongue sweeping against his made Edward's breath hitch inside his throat. He let his own play along, seeking and exploring, tasting. He wanted… just a bit more, wondered if he could…

Ed coaxed Roy's tongue into his mouth and when he had it where he wanted it, he gently sucked upon it and in doing so, let out a soft involuntary moan, his fingers gripping the fabric of Roy's shirt. His pants felt… snug but he didn't care; he didn't want to lose this. He'd waited for this, longed for it, dreamt of it, needed it just a bit more.

He let go of control and melted, became weak as Ed sucked on his tongue. Where had he learned to do that? His hands trembled and then fisted on the floor. He moaned. If Ed wanted something, it was clear that Ed would get it.

Oh god, that sound, that wonderful sound coming from Roy's throat was delicious! It sparked and sent shivers down his spine, through his veins on a dead heading for his groin.

But Edward wanted… this wasn't the place, but he just couldn't stop kissing Roy. He had envisioned something else; imagined what he wanted to happen a different way, not on the floor in the living room. It was a little terrifying, made him tremble which didn't seem to make a lot of sense to him. He'd faced so many dangerous things and this situation was hardly dangerous.

But… He was such a damned coward! Perhaps it was his own insecurities or hell, he didn't even know. His head was a damned mess at the moment he wasn't sure what was up or down or here or there…

He broke their kiss a little afraid of disappointing the elder alchemist. He swallowed, nervously. "You cheated… Is that how you always win games?" He smiled a little so the man above him wouldn't think he was offended or angry. He wasn't, just needed a different topic so he could think, get his thoughts in order.

Slowly he reached up and let his fingers caress Roy's cheek. Did he have any idea how utterly handsome he was? Of course he did, who was Ed even bothering to ask?! Even still, he wondered what Roy would do if he knew how much he'd been needed, how much he'd been dearly missed, even his lectures and teasing.

Roy sensed the slight change in Ed's arousal that verged on fear and didn't mind when Ed pulled his lips away... though he wished he could ease Ed's confusion.

Reaching up he touched Ed's hand on his cheek and took it into his own, gently wrapping his fingers around Ed's. "Maybe it worked this time... but next time I'm not sure you'll be so easily seduced." He smiled and sat up, helping Ed sit up by clasping his wrist. His pulse was strong beneath Roy's fingers...

"It is an interesting game," he commented. Though he had much preferred the next game that started when Ed lost. He stayed close to Ed though gave him freedom to move away. Leaning in, he kissed Ed lightly on the lips and on his cheek. "What else did you bring home from the other world?"

Ed gave him a half smile but didn't budge, just sat content to be so close to him. He already missed the heat and weight of Roy's body but he was more comfortable now, felt a little more at ease.

"You mean besides me and whole lot of trouble?" He shrugged. "Nothing, nothing but the knowledge I obtained while there. It's a different place but at the same time not so different. People are the same as they are here. Some names for things are a little different."

He chuckled. "I even went to University in a city called Munich. I studied rocket science and engineering as a means to find a way home." He scratched the base of his pony tail. "It sort of got me home I suppose. There are a few people I miss but not like I've missed people here." And with that said he met the dark depths of Roy's eye. "And trying to explain alchemy to someone who doesn't believe in it is hard, especially when they have and believe in other scientific theories."

"I can imagine," Roy said softly. He had often wondered about something, and from the way Ed reacted when they were close he was sure he knew the answer... but it might be worth asking in any case. Just to let Ed know where his mind was.

"Ed... when you were there did you see anyone?" He asked.

Edward pressed his lips together a moment and shook his head. "I didn't date anyone, not really anyway. When I was in London I sort of dated a girl, enough to kiss her but not anything else. Mostly that was because I traveled to Munich, Germany…"

He swallowed and felt himself turn a little cold as he turned his face away. He didn't know how Roy could do it but he always made him feel like a kid or small when there was something so… well in the confession area. "I-uh was sort of waiting to come home. I didn't want any one there. I-I wanted you." There it was said and over and done with and he swore if Mustang laughed at him he was going to knock him silly.

Roy frowned when Ed turned from him. He didn't like to think that at home it was "General and Major". Or maybe it was something else... he was still getting used to this side of Ed. Before this 'other world', Roy had never seen Ed shy away, or become quiet.

Ed had wanted him? Even back then. "Ed..." he gently took Ed's chin and turned his face to look him in the eye. "I wanted you too. But we hadn't met in the best circumstances." He smiled. "I'm glad we're finally at a place where we can tell each other this." They had both grown since so long ago...

H-he'd wanted him too?! Ed was struck a little light headed from the thought. Then he frowned. "How is it so easy for you to just say things that?" He honestly wanted to know. "Me, I get embarrassed and paranoid. Just how many people have you been with and said that too?" He paused, on second thought. "Never mind I don't think I really want to know that answer."

"So what's next?"

This was the Ed he was used to. Paranoid. Accusing.

"It may be hard for you to believe, but you could be a first for me." He wasn't going to explain that just yet. It would be easier for Ed to believe after they'd been together for a longer time and gone through their fights and make ups and bonded in ways Ed couldn't imagine right now...

"We just take it a day at a time. Let things take their course." He moved his fingers from Ed's chin to his jaw. "There's no rushing things here."

A first huh? Well that certainly sounded nice and given what he did know about Roy or really all the things and rumors he'd heard a long time ago he could see it. But it was still all so new to him. He'd made one leap but another he'd have to take in small steps. Thus far he trusted the man.

He was glad there wasn't a rush or some time table to work by, not that'd he'd ever really thought there'd been one. It just made him more at ease knowing Mustang wasn't going to be pushy or make demands that he wasn't ready to comply with.

Edward smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Roy's. "Thank you,"

He didn't need a thank you, but took it anyway. It was he who wanted to thank Ed. For coming back. For opening his eyes. For so much. But he would show his appreciation down the line. Right now, he couldn't explain to Ed why he wanted to thank him. It was a matter of his heart.

Standing up, he held his hand out for Ed. "Leave the sheet out for now, I want to go outside," it was a nice night outdoors. And since his stay in that snow covered cabin he'd grown fond of the night sky.

Ed looked at the offered hand a mere second the reached for it, placing his in Roy's and though he didn't really need the help, he took it. Smiling, he didn't let go and let the Flame Alchemist lead him to the back porch. There was a nice set of patio furniture sitting there over looking the small expanse of the well kept, fenced in back yard.

He decided instead of sitting in separate chairs that he was going to sit on Roy's lap. It kind of scared him but if the elder man would allow it, it held a certain prospect of enjoyment and closeness that he'd longed for while he was away.

Not allowing any time let alone room for any kind of decision making for the General's very sharp mind to take, Ed moved him into a seat and sat sideways, wrapping his arms about his neck and made himself quite at home.

He hadn't expected this. Roy blinked and looked at Ed, dumbfounded to have a lap full of Fullmetal all of a sudden. But it was a pleasant surprise. And when the shock dissipated, he gladly wrapped an arm around Ed with a smile.

"Just make yourself comfortable," he chided and then relaxed into the chair. He tightened his arm slightly in case Ed misunderstood the sarcasm and tried to leave. He didn't want Ed any place else right now.

Edward snorted with a grin. "I intend to," and he wiggled a bit, more out of just being an impish smart ass than for comfort. He was already comfortable but he wasn't going to tell Roy off the bat.

When he decided a few seconds was enough, he settled down with a contented sigh and rested his head upon his own shoulder, forehead pressed against Roy's neck. He still smelled so good, so different than anyone else he'd ever smelled. It wasn't like that strange scent his father left behind, the one that lingered everywhere. No, this was different. It was a scent he wanted to memorize for it was just as nice as curling up beneath warm blankets in the winter.

He tried not to think of anything at all, just be, just relax and enjoy the simplicity and comfort his life had taken on. It was almost perfect! But he was always thinking, his mind almost never idle and he lifted his head to look up at the night's sky. Hmm…

"Hey, you ever study astronomy?" He asked.

His body was so warm despite the 2 metal limbs. And surprisingly heavier than he would expect because of those limbs. He was sure they were as lightweight as Winry could make them, but they still weren't flesh and blood weight.

"No. The most studying I've done up there is just with my eyes," he answered softly. "Why do you ask? Did you study the stars while you were gone?"

"Mm, a little." He replied looking upward. "The positions of the constellations are a little different. I was wondering if the names were the same. I never studied astronomy here." He shrugged and pointed up toward long wide road of mist like stars. "There they called that the milky way." He lay his head down and nuzzled Roy's neck. "I once wondered if I followed that, if I could get back home. I couldn't use alchemy there to get home so I was going to use a rocket."

Ed turned his face away long enough to yawn before laying his head down and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how tired he was but he was, however Roy was warm and very comfortable to sit upon and he was very relaxed. "Didn't happen that way and it was probably foolish. Hm, well doesn't matter I'm home now."

Roy gazed up at the stars that Ed had pointed to. The milky way. He never had wondered about the sky himself. Though he loved to look at it, and indeed had seen it in crystal clarity up on that cold mountain without Ed. But he didn't need names to know the depth of their beauty.

"I'm sure Central library has some information on astronomy," Roy commented idly. He took his eye from the sky to nuzzle Ed. Leaning back against the soft cushion, he held Ed and closed his eye. He would have to seek out his own bed soon, but for now he was warm enough to doze here.

Edward nodded as sleep called to him. "I'll look into it sometime." He said softly. And darkness had him within seconds. He was asleep in a dreamless sleep, warm, comforted, and more relaxed than he'd been in many years.

Roy sighed and smiled. It wasn't until many moments had passed with Ed breathing steadily and deeply and not moving that Roy realized what had happened. He sat a while longer until he began to feel his legs falling asleep before tightly holding onto Ed and carrying him to his bed.

Laying him beneath the sheets, he pulled the covers up to his chin. So this was what a sleeping Edward Elric looked like. Sitting on the edge of the bed he couldn't help but stare. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Ed like this. Not even when he had first seen the boy so long ago, missing two limbs and resting fitfully.

"Good night," he whispered, and left for his own room. Tonight had been... something he wouldn't soon forget. Minutes later, in his boxers and with the lights out, Roy found the sandman calling him.


	6. Chapter 6: Cold

Theme 6: Cold

It was glowing blue into yellow into white, crimson raining down like a waterfall, last words of a dead man echoing against the stone walls, and delighted chuckling. So many distorted images, so much chaos. There was pain, there was confusion, and there was falling, down down and a sharp, stabbing crash.

Edward's eyes snapped open as he felt his body jerk, his lungs gasp. "Ugh," He groaned, lifting a hand to his forehead to wipe the cold sweat and tears away. He could feel his body trembling, could feel his heart racing inside his chest, and the crisp chill of his bedroom. He'd been crying again, in his sleep and he wondered if Roy had heard him. He listened but heard not a sound but the sound of rain pitter patting against his window.

Groaning again, he threw the blankets back and began to get out of bed and drug himself to the bathroom. He flicked on the light, relieved himself, and washed his hands and face before taking a look in the mirror. He looked… not so good. He was still dressed, clothes wrinkled, hair mussed, pale, and he looked as cold as he felt. Damn it was freezing in here. He hated waking like this, trembling, cold, and to almost no sounds. It was… He didn't really know but he hated to be alone on nights like these.

Back in the other world, Alphonse Heindrick would hear him up and sit with him. Here, his brother would do the same. But he wasn't near either of those two.

Ed turned off the light in the bathroom and went back to his room to change into his pajamas but he didn't crawl back into bed. Instead he crept down the hall to Roy's bedroom, pausing at the door in indecision for a moment. He didn't want to wake the General for Roy needed his sleep, but he didn't want to be so cold and alone.

Sighing, Edward, tiptoed up to the bed, pulled back the blankets and crawled in. Roy's bed was a little higher up, but at this point he didn't care. He curled up beside him and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes.

When Roy woke it was because of a physical disturbance in his room. In a blind instinct heavy with sleep he threw a fist at the intruder and then jumped away for his gun. He always kept his military issued revolver nearby. It was faster to squeeze a trigger than to peel on a pair of gloves in some cases.

Cocking the weapon he aimed it at the shadow... who now looked familiar. "Ed?!" He groaned, the sudden burst of adrenaline now leaving him feeling physically pummeled. Lowering the gun back to his uniform he found a light switch and flicked it on.

He'd just settled and suddenly there was a fist to his right eye and a flash and shaking of movement. Edward had taken blows to the face before, plenty, but none of them left him so shocked and dumbfounded as this one. What left him more shocked and shaken was the fact that for a few brief seconds he was staring at the barrel of a gun before the light was flicked on and Roy's voice saying his name.

For a moment he just lay there holding the right side of his face then he glared. "I can't believe you fucking hit me you bastard! I didn't come in here to kill you but now I'm having second thoughts!"

Worried now that he could see he had actually hit Ed, Roy climbed back on the bed and grabbed Ed's arm. Gently prying his hand away from his face, Roy sighed as he saw the start of a black eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you or I wouldn't have done that... I wasn't thinking. Just reacting."

He sighed and released Ed's arm. Aside from the pain that came with a black eye there wasn't usually a lot to do unless there were vision problems. Having had a few black eyes himself when he was younger, Roy hoped he hadn't damaged Ed's eye seriously. "Stay here, I'll get some ice."

He returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a soft wash cloth and handed it to Ed. "Can you see alright?"

Edward glared. "I could see just fine and pain free before you hit me." He bit. Roy did look sorry but his emotions were raw, raw and had just been salted. "What's with you?! Do you do this to everyone who gets into your bed just to get warm?"

He sat up already previously having Roy's completely understandable explanation. He was pissed but still freezing, the ice not helping that matter at all and being cold outweighed his anger. He paused then said: "Well what are you standing there for? If you want to be forgiven then get your ass back in bed and warm me up damn it."

Sighing, Roy wondered if he could go one day without having Ed blow a fuse. But this time it was justified he knew, and so he gave up his argument and climbed back into bed. "Open your eye..." He said softly, wanting a better look as he gently moved Ed's hand with the ice away.

He quietly nudged Ed's head up to the light and looked at his eye. "I don't see any permanent damage," he nudged Ed's hand back up. "But I don't want you working tomorrow. We don't need any accidents out there."

He pulled the covers up around Ed's shoulders and pressed close to share his warmth. "Is this better?"

Edward nodded still sulking a little. He still couldn't believe Roy had hit him even though it had been an accident, an honest one. He sighed and decided to let it go, there wasn't any use arguing about it anymore nor was there any reason. However, it didn't mean he couldn't work.

"I can work just fine and I'll be okay in the morning. Besides they need me there and I've worked with a lot worse, you know that…" He sighed again finally beginning to warm up. This was rather nice, aside from getting clocked…

He frowned, wincing from the sharp pain it caused. "Hey… who else were you expecting to crawl into bed with you? Is there someone else? If there is I'd like to know." He hoped, no prayed there wasn't. He knew enough about himself and the way he felt about Roy to know if there was someone else, he wouldn't handle it well.

"Would I have thrown my fist at someone if I was expecting them to crawl in with me?" Roy lightly kissed Ed's temple above his eye. "No, I haven't had someone keep me warm here for a long time. But if you're volunteering..." He smiled sweetly. "I have no objection."

He closed his good eye with a relieved smile. "Then you're all mine, good." And if there were no objections to him coming in to sleep with him, Ed might do so more often after tonight, only he'd come when Roy was awake to avoid being hit again.

Edward turned upon his side to that the ice pace was between his face and the pillow and reached behind him for Roy. "Over here, I'm still a little cold." He yawned.

Pulling up behind Ed to spoon, Roy wrapped an arm around Ed and hugged him close. Glad that his body wasn't responding to this form of intimate contact he closed his eye. "Don't leave the ice on too long, you shouldn't sleep like that," he nuzzled the back of Ed's neck.

When sleep claimed him he couldn't help the dreams he had. Ed was there and Ed was moaning and wriggling and sweating. Ed felt wonderful...


	7. Chapter 7: Common Interests

A/N: Co Written by Crimson Lantern as Ed and Grygon as Roy. Also hosted at http:// spurkycreations. livejournal. com/

Disclaimer: We don't own Ed, Roy, or FMA.

Warnings: Graphic yaoi, don't like don't read

* * *

Chapter 7: Common Interests

Roy woke with his heart hammering his ribs and a certain tightness in his boxers. He groaned softly when he felt Ed still in his arms and forced his eye open. Hoping he hadn't woke the younger man he scooted his hips away from Ed before the temptation to seduce him overwhelmed his will power.

Ed whined, feeling something or rather someone move behind him. He was just on the brink of wakefulness and didn't want to venture toward it. He was cozy and warm and… why did his face hurt?

He opened his eyes to get his bearings and remembered. Slowly he turned over in Roy's arms. "Don't get up." He mumbled and snuggled closer, slipping his arm around the man.

He hadn't realized just how... uncomfortable he was until he found Ed facing him and pressing in again. He cleared his throat softly before speaking. "How did you sleep?" For now he could just hope the pressing need would go away... but he knew he was kidding himself.

Ed smiled faintly. Once they'd settled down, despite the ache in his face, Ed had slipped off quite easily. "A lot better than I had before despite being punched by my boyfriend who thought I was a scary monster." Wow that just slipped out and he was blushing so red he could feel it in his ears and tried to bury his face in Roy's throat.

"Ed," his voice pleaded. "I am sorry." He pushed Ed back so he could look at his eye. He frowned at how blue and black it was. Gingerly, afraid he'd break something, he touched the outer edges. "At least put something over it since you insist on going in. That dust will make it worse."

He sighed. "Let me get you some more ice," and pushed away to get up. Keeping his back to Ed until he had his robe on to hide the obvious bulge, he then left for the kitchen.

"Here," he returned and sat next to Ed, handing him the ice wrapped in a cloth. He eyed Ed. He had never seen him in the morning before he had dressed. With the tousled hair and sleepy posture he was too much to resist. Leaning in he lightly kissed him on the lips. "So, are you going to start telling people about us?" He chuckled. "They might kidnap you away if they know I've done that to you."

Edward smiled, setting the ice aside and tugged upon the robe, drawing Roy in closer. "I'll put up a good fight. There isn't much that would take me from you now. I can only think of two things. Al and death." He kissed him then lay back, placing the ice over his face.

"If you make me breakfast and let me stay in your bed, I'll stay home today, but I'm going in tomorrow no matter what. If people ask I'll just say I'm living with you and wanted to talk and simply scared you awake. I don't want everyone to know about us yet, I don't think many people will like it too much and I don't want to cause any problems for you at work 'k?"

"That's fine. I'd prefer to let people wonder," Roy put a hand next to Ed's shoulder and leaned over him. He kissed him lightly again, then ran his tongue along those lips asking for entrance.

He parted his lips and coaxed Roy's tongue inside his mouth with a soft moan, shifting in the bed. Ed lifted his arm and wrapped it around Roy's neck as he ran his tongue over his. To be kissed like this first thing in the morning was simply bliss. He hoped he'd have many more of these mornings.

Slowly he pulled upon the Flame Alchemist, trying to get him closer, get him to lie down again. Truth be told, he rather liked being next to him, feeling his warmth and body against his, smell his scent, and feel his breath upon his neck. He deepened the kiss for incentive.

Suddenly he pulled away with a slight frown. "Why don't you touch me?"

Lying partly on top of Ed after he had been pulled down made Roy feel weak. And that mouth. Ed tasted sweet even just out of bed.

He looked at Ed and didn't hesitate in answering. "I want to..." He searched those eyes of fire a moment before deciding it was alright. "I've wanted to," he reached up and caressed Ed's neck.

Ed felt a stirring in his loins as Roy lay half upon him, he was a little heavy but he didn't mind, the warmth was back again. As Roy said those words and touched his neck, he closed his eyes with a smile, letting his own hands explore Roy's shoulders again. He could feel that racing in his chest once more, was beginning to become accustomed to it.

Slowly he opened his eyes and wet his lips, searching Roy's dark eye. He was a little scared, but he had to… "Roy… I love you. I have for a long time." There it was said and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest in a different sort of way. It wasn't a relief from guilt; it was the kind of relief that made him feel lighter, happier, and terrified at the same time. He didn't know what came next, what would be said, or how it would be taken, but now Roy knew how he felt.

Roy smiled. "I love you too, Ed," he whispered. "I thought I would never get to tell you." He sought Ed's lips once more, kissing Ed deeply.

Pulling back he looked Ed in the eye and ran his hand up to brush his bangs away from his face. "Ed... I want to do more than touch you right now." He watched Ed closely for any fear or anger. "If you want me to, I will."

A little dazed from the intensity of the kiss, Ed was quiet a moment then he glanced at the alarm clock upon the bed stand. More? He did want more, he wanted to feel Roy's hands and lips upon his skin, feel his warm breath, know what he felt like but… He chewed his lower lip a moment, nearly trembling. There was this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, not an unpleasant one but it was rather new, elevating his heart rate more than it already was. It made his breaths shallower, fainter.

"I want to, but is there enough time?" He asked a little timidly.

"I'm not going to rush this," Roy said gently. "I can make time." Pushing up on one elbow he moved his other hand to gently rub Ed's chest. His fingers skillfully opened Ed's shirt and then slipped inside to feel his skin.

Leaning down again he placed a line of soft kisses from Ed's neck to his chest. "If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me..." His breath was hot against Ed. He inhaled deeply. Ed smelled wonderful.

He felt strange, nervous, excited and he could feel himself beginning to tremble. He could barely breathe and almost couldn't as Roy told him he'd make time for him, wouldn't rush, and gave him the option to stop. But Ed wasn't a quitter, especially when he truly wanted something.

He watched in fascination as Roy unbuttoned his shirt and laid kisses upon his neck. He never thought he'd feel this, know how warm… God it felt so good. He wet his lips and swallowed feeling a blush creep over his skin. "I-I don't know what to do,"

Lifting his head, Roy smiled. He remembered his first awkward time with another man. He had been fortunate to have someone who cared deeply about him, and tenderly showed him what it was all about.

"You don't have to do anything," he said softly, his hand caressing Ed's stomach. "But if there's something you want to do, or if it just feels right, then I want you to do it..."

Untying his robe he let it fall off his shoulders and then lay it aside. "I don't want you to be scared," he leaned in and whispered against Ed's ear. "But it's natural to be nervous." He kissed Ed's ear lightly with a lick. His hands began to guide the shirt off of Ed's metal arm.

Edward shivered as Roy whispered to him and licked his ear. He rested his hand upon Roy's to stop him from taking his top off. "Okay," he barely got out, not looking at the man next to him. He sat up and removed his own shirt then his pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor all the while his flesh hand shook and his body trembled.

He swallowed, wetting his lips and lay down, naked before someone who wasn't family for the first time ever. It was… He wasn't scared but… He smiled and turned over to look at the one he loved, finally. Roy was still beautiful, perfect. His amber eyes found a scar upon his shoulder he'd missed the morning before and more scars along his side, his left arm, and lifted his hand to touch them. He knew what carrying scars like these felt like and it made his heart throb inside his chest to see them upon The General.

Ed decided to attend to them later, when there was more time, time to ask about them and try to ease the pain if only for a moment. He smiled again letting his fingers trail across Roy's soft flesh. He was pale here, upon his chest and abdomen. Of course he would be, wearing those white dress shirts and uniform all the time but he had fair skin anyhow.

He flattened his hand and smoothed it up Roy's chest to his strong shoulders, up his neck to caress his cheek. "Someday, not today I'd like you to tell me what happened and let me see," He touched the strap of the eye patch and followed it to the actual patch before he leaned in to place a kiss upon it. "I know it hurts," He whispered. "But it'll never change how much I love you." He sighed softly, letting his fingers trail down to Roy's neck. "And it's my fault; I let you fight him alone."

"I knew what I was doing, Ed." Roy couldn't help the slight tremble when Ed touched his eye patch. The scars on his torso were old. But his arm, chest, and eye still ached at times. "I knew I might not come out of there alive, but I had to do it. Alone."

He knew Ed would understand that. Avenging someone's death even if it meant your own death. "Someday I'll share this pain," he promised. But not now. He was still raw from it.

His touch was soft and caring, something Roy had wondered about. What it would feel like for Ed to touch him. Turning his head he embraced Ed and pulled him close. He inhaled Ed's scent in a sigh and kissed his shoulder.

Pulling away to discard his own boxers he stood before Ed completely nude. His eye flitted over Ed from head to toe, wanting to take him in slowly but not wanting to make Ed self conscious. Then he leaned down to kiss Ed slow and deep, pulling him close again and touching him. Hands roamed his shoulders and back down to his hips and thighs.

Edward did understand, he understood all too well, but it didn't change the fact that he felt he should have been there, taken the brunt of what ever Pride dished out. He and Al had worked hard to try and keep the homunculi away from those they loved and cared about. He couldn't change it for Roy any more than he could for himself, things happened as they'd happened. He wouldn't forget and he'd wait for Roy to tell him and then be there for him where he'd not been before.

As Roy stood naked before him he smiled. Roy Mustang was a very beautiful creature, something unique and yet perfect, like he'd stepped right out of the Central museum of art. He looked like one of those nude statues from centuries ago; all he had to do was strike a pose.

Then Roy came back to him and kissed him, relighting the nervous fire within him. When his hands touched him in places he'd not before, the fire grew stronger, driving him to want more. That was until Roy's hands reached his thighs and then he began to giggle and squirm. "Stop that."

Roy chuckled lightly. "Sorry, that tickles?" He pressed his hand more firmly and moved it to the inside of Ed's thigh. He watched him as he moved his hand in a slow rubbing motion ever upwards until he touched Ed there, where his flesh was more sensitive, and warmer, and firmer.

The tickling sensation melted away as Roy touched him more firmly and he could barely breathe as his hand moved higher. He could feel himself, already hard, grow harder as the warm blood in his veins flowed to where Roy's fingers seem to direct it. He couldn't look down but he couldn't look Roy in the eye either for fear of blushing. So he nuzzled his neck, more to hide his face than anything else, and let his own hand wander to and over Roy's shoulder, down his back.

Ed gasped softly then his breath hitched in his throat as his now lover's hand made contact with the part of him no one had ever touched but him. It made his head swim almost so much that he couldn't think. How was it Roy could turn him to mere goop and make him feel so small in almost any situation, whether it be from scolding him when he was younger, to a glance, watching him transmute for the first time and every time after, to now in his bed, like this?

"T-tell me how you do this." He breathed, closing his eyes.

"It's alright. Easy," Roy said softly, touching Ed. He was so warm and firm. Roy stroked him slowly a few times before gently squeezing his base. He understood Ed wanting to hide his face. So he nuzzled his neck, kissing and sucking his flesh as his hand left Ed's cock and slid over his hip.

"When I push in it might hurt. But I can stretch you first... it will help." He nibbled his neck and rubbed his lower back. "Can you get on your knees?"

Well he figured it might hurt since nothing had ever gone in, only gone out and it wasn't that large of a hold to begin with… why was he thinking about this? Oh right, he was more nervous now than he'd been when taking his alchemy exam. Good thing he wasn't talking else he'd be a bumbling idiot.

But he trusted Roy to be kind and gentle. Ed nodded into Roy's neck and turned over upon his stomach, then brought his weak, trembling knees under him so his rear was in the air. He felt like he was offering himself up on some platter and in one sense he was. He'd not let anyone touch him and saved himself for General Mustang only, even knowing he might never see him again. Roy was who he'd wanted to touch him. Roy was who he wanted share himself with like this.

Ed cleared his throat, hiding his face in his hair. "Now what?"

He had kept the oil there more for himself than for any partners he could have had. He reached over into his bedside table's drawer and fished out the bottle. Most oils were cold on the flesh, but he had opted for something with a little alchemy involved. Touching the array on the lid he instantly warmed the contents and set it aside for the moment.

Gently tugging on Ed's shoulder he pulled the younger man back up. "You can still hold onto me," he said. "And I would like to see you," he kissed him and brushed the hair out of his face. "There's nothing to hide here, Ed. What we're doing is beautiful and natural."

Could Roy be anymore wonderful than he already was? Ed took a deep breath calmed almost entirely as the General brushed his hair from his face, and lifted his eyes. He smiled reaching for his face, holding it in his hand and turned around.

Edward began to lift his auto-mail hand but let it fall back to the bed. Roy probably wouldn't want cold metal touching him at a time like this. "How do you want me? On my back or on my knees?" he whispered, leaning in closer to kiss his jaw.

"Right here is fine," Roy murmured sweetly. He had needed Ed up off the bed a bit, but he wanted to keep him close as well. He noticed Ed's reluctance to touch him with the cold metal arm and made a mental note.

Nudging Ed's knees apart with one of his own to get closer, Roy reached for the oil. "Put your arms around me," he smiled and kissed the corner of Ed's mouth. Dipping two fingers into the warmed oil he reached around Ed and slid a finger between his cheeks. Gently he massaged and teased Ed's entrance to get the muscle to relax. Then he pushed his index finger in slightly.

Wrapping his arms around Mustang's neck, Ed inched a little closer. He felt Roy shifting and then his warm finger, slick and smooth. At first he wasn't sure what to make of this, it was new but felt rather nice. Then he felt pressure and tensed from the slight intrusion. That was a little uncomfortable but he pressed the lower half of his body back slowly on Roy's finger, gasping softly.

Swallowing, Ed sought the General's lips to tell him he was alright, that he wanted more for he couldn't talk, he couldn't find his voice at the moment.

Kissing him, Roy tilted his head and moaned. Ed was so warm and tight around his finger. He pushed it as deep as he could from this angle. Then he added his middle finger, gently sliding it in with the first.

He began to slide both fingers in and out, letting Ed's body grow accustomed to the strange sensation while spreading the oil.

The first was uncomfortable but the second hurt, not a lot but enough to make him wince a little. Ed bore it and soon the pain washed away. It felt weird at first but the slipperiness of it felt really good and very quickly he relaxed and began to feel something very pleasing, very… good god he needed more, needed to be touched in other places, anywhere.

Ed broke the kiss, panting, and moved closer, straddling Roy's leg and rested his forehead against his lover's and found his voice. "I should probably tell you… Mmm," Roy's fingers were still stroking him from the inside. He took a breath. "I like to be touched. Nng, probably didn't seem like it before, but I… haaa, do."

He smiled and trailed his flesh fingers down the General's toned chest and lower until his fingers brushed over the head of his cock and lightly down his shaft. "A-along my spine. I think I'm sensitive there." And he wrapped his hand around him and tugged gently.

"Nnh..." Roy gasped softly as Ed touched him there and tugged. "Like here?" Roy slipped his other hand around and began to caress and trace Ed's spine. His fingers below continued to slowly pump. As much as he wanted to add a third finger to help stretch, at this angle it was difficult.

"If you like being touched here," his hand traced each lumbar. "Then I bet you'd like being licked as well." Removing his fingers from within Ed, Roy put his hand on Ed's hip and ducked his head. He ran his tongue over a nipple, bathing it with warm saliva. "Would you like me to lick your spine?"

Edward moaned the instant Roy's fingers touched his spine and nodded, panting hard. He'd denied himself the touch of another, anyone in anyway for so long… Roy was making his head swim.

He tugged a little harder upon Roy's cock, beginning to stroke him. It was odd to have someone else's cock in his hand but he liked it especially when his lover moaned and gasped like he was. And then Roy removed his fingers and he whimpered in protest and cried out as The General's hot, wet tongue caressed his nipple.

When the question about whether or not he wanted his spine licked was asked, Ed nearly crumbled and came, trembling not in nervousness but in pleasure and they'd not even really had sex yet.

He groaned, stroking Roy a little faster and tried rubbing himself against his lover's leg. "Yes, please,"

"Ed," Roy gasped and moaned. "Easy..." He pried himself from Ed. "Slow down, Edo..." He was nearly there himself, but he didn't want it to end so soon.

"Here," he guided Ed onto his hands and knees. "Take it easy," he rubbed up between Ed's shoulders, taking a moment to breathe himself so he wouldn't hurt Ed in his need for release.

Dipping his fingers into the oil again, he liberally spread it along his length. "This might hurt... but give it a moment," he whispered as he positioned himself behind Ed. He met with resistance at first, but then he was pushing inside.

Damn it, he didn't want to slow down but he let The General maneuver him how he wanted him. As soon as Roy's hand rubbed between his shoulders he moaned. Then he felt it, Roy pushing inside of him, and gasped, whimpering.

Roy was right it did hurt, more than he expected it too. As impatient as he was, especially now, he regarded and took heed of his lover's words, relaxed, letting himself adjust to his size.

He felt very intruded but the oil, god the oil so slick combined with Roy so warm and hard… Edward's hands fisted the sheets as he sucked his bit his lower lip, groaning. "Mmm…I'm alright."

Ed felt so wonderful. Tight and hot. He moaned and leaned down, running his tongue up Ed's spine between his shoulders. He set a slow pace, letting Ed adjust to the movement of thrusts. "Nnh..." He panted, licking Ed's neck.

His hand wrapped around and, finding Ed's erect nipple, squeezed and pulled. This was more beautiful and perfect than he had ever dreamed. And this moment had plagued his dreams often.

"Nnngahhh!" Ed cried out, feeling his lover's wet slick tongue sliding up the middle of his back and almost came too soon. "Uhh… uhhh…" He panted, never imaging he'd ever be this vocal during sex, but Roy's pace was perfect though at first a little painful.

He closed his eyes, moaning louder through it as pleasure he'd never known washed over the nuisance of the pain. Roy licked his neck, found his nipple, and he pushed himself back into him in effort to drive his lover deeper, fill him completely.

Edward lost all ability to compose a complete thought inside his head. It was all he could do to stay upon his knees, his fingers and hands digging into the sheets. It was more real and more powerful than anything he'd ever felt in his life! So good! So wonderful!

He felt something, a coiling, tightening in his stomach, fast, and cried out, arching his back as much as he could, jabbering something akin to nonsense. Then he burst, cumming, shuddering, gasping for air and whimpering Roy's name into the morning air.

Holding onto him tight, Roy felt him begin to lose it and then erupt. He thrust harder, faster, following hot on Ed's heels with a strangled moan. He came hard and long, nearly painfully. His hips continued to thrust, milking his seed into Ed until he slipped free.

Shaking, panting, and glistening with sweat, Roy lowered himself onto the bed next to Ed. "Ed..." He panted, gripping his auto-mail arm and rubbing it. Not aware, or perhaps not caring, that it was auto-mail. It was Ed he looked at.

Ed, still upon his arms and knees, lifted his still swimming head at the sound of his name. He could feel… It was indescribable, beautiful, and amazing. So much so that he almost missed the light pressure upon his auto-mail arm.

He wet his lips, swallowed, and with one very trembling body moved. Or tried too at least, it was more of a slow collapse and as soon as his full body met the bed, he rolled over to curl up beside the General, panting.

He opened his eyes slowly, his face mere inches away from his lover's, and smiled, reaching to brush the sweat dampened hair from Roy's eye. His hair had grown, or Roy had let it grow, probably to hide the patch, but it was still soft and still beautiful just like Roy was.

"Hmm?" He asked and then he felt something strange, something he didn't expect. It had to be Roy's semen that was trickling from his rear and down the side of his butt cheek. As alarming as it was, he just didn't care, not when he felt like this.

He reached up and took Ed's hand. Kissing the knuckles he breathed in deeply. Ed's scent, their sex, and sweat hung in the air. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. He could tell Ed was actually in bliss, but he had to ask to be sure.

Edward nodded, "Yeah," He whispered softly and smiled again. Gently, he moved closer, pushing Roy upon his back, and curled up along his side with his head upon his chest. He closed his eyes and slipped his hand up to Roy's neck.

"I know you have to go to work, but could you stay a little longer?" he was growing sleepy and almost laughed. To think, him, Edward Elric, getting sleepy after a little physical activity. "And when you go, could you stop by the site and tell them I'm out sick today? I know it's a lot to ask, but I'll make it up to you and have dinner ready when you get home."

"I have time," Roy murmured. It had been a while for him since he had exerted himself this way.

"And I still owe you breakfast. You're going to be hungrier than usual in a while," he chuckled. He was hungry himself. He didn't know anyone whom sex didn't have that effect on.

"One of these days," Ed paused to yawn, "you're going to have to let me take care of you. Have to make it up to you for all you've done for me. And you're not saying no or putting up a fuss. You more than deserve it."

He lifted his head, opened his eyes, and moved up and little, up enough to turn The General's face and place a kiss upon his lips before laying his head down again and nuzzling his neck. "I love you," He whispered. If he got anymore comfortable he was going to fall asleep, but he didn't want to be separated from Roy's warmth or his touch, not so soon.

"If you insist," Roy didn't need a butler. He wanted a lover and friend. But there was no purpose in arguing over something so trivial. He knew Ed meant well.

"But since you promised to stay home today, I'm going to see to breakfast," he reminded his lover. "Just as soon as the strength returns to my legs," he chuckled and planted kisses on top of Ed's head.

This moment was sweet and perfect, all too perfect to be spoiled by either of them getting up. He grinned wickedly and lifted his hand from Roy's neck, lightly ghosting his fingers down his chest. He drew little patterns and circles along his path to his main target, pausing a moment before he touched the relaxed member of Roy he wanted to harden.

"Hm… and what if I don't want the strength to return to your legs? What if I," He paused to raise upon his elbow and look into his lover's handsome face as he touched him there ever so lightly. "Want you to stay right where you are so I can learn all the little things that make you weak in the knees? It's only fair you know," He said grasping his cock gently, teasingly. "Since I told you about one of mine."

This made Edward a little nervous as he didn't know how to do these things right or at all, just what he wanted to do, what he'd dreamed and imagined himself doing. Still he gave Roy a good few strokes. "I wonder what you taste like and I wonder if when you cum in my mouth if it'd be warm down my throat. I used to ponder that you know?"

Edward let out a heavy sigh and let go of Roy's hardening member. "But if you insist, I'll let you go. I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties today."

Roy hissed softly as Ed touched his softened member. "Ed..." He tried to warn. But it was too late. He tried to fight it, but pictures and feelings came to mind that Ed graphically painted for him.

Then that hand left him. Growling softly he rolled over and hovered over Ed. "Don't start something if you don't plan on finishing it," he said huskily and leaned down to kiss Ed. "Touch me. But I'm not going to make it easy, I won't tell you where to touch," he smiled.

Edward chuckled placing his flesh hand upon Roy's chest, still a little wary of touching the man's bare flesh with his auto-mail. That little growl of his was quite the turn on, stirring his own erection in to being. "You're such a bastard."

He wet his lips, gazing into Roy's dark eye. Oh there was a lustful need there alright and had it been there before it might have intimidated him. But there was something else there, something drawing him in and it was a might bit difficult to look away.

Slowly, Ed scooted up the bed, sitting up. He smiled a little nervously as guided Roy to lay upon his back and he was beside him. It was then that Edward moved down the bed deciding to start with Roy's feet and move up. He hesitated to admire the at attention erection, an erection that wasn't his own, one that was new that he wanted to get to know very intimately.

"You don't have anything against biting do you? I won't bite hard, just… well do you?"

Roy's breath hitched slightly. If only Ed knew how excited he was making him. "No, Ed. I would like it if you bit me." He eyed Ed hungrily. He wanted Ed to explore his body but there was that renewed desire for release that he had to suppress.

Edward shivered in response to the look he received and the tone of his lover's voice. He wet his lips and… He wasn't sure what to do really and tried to think as quickly as possible. He decided doing what he thought might feel good on himself, things he'd been curious about, and try them out upon Roy.

Gently he parted Roy's legs, admiring them, and moved in between them. For a moment he examined his feet with his golden eyes. Roy had very beautiful feet, slender. What should he do? Nah, he didn't want to start with his legs, not today.

Slowly he crawled up the Flame alchemist's body, nudging his legs apart with his flesh knee, and hovered over him a moment. He let his eyes travel up his frame, putting to memory everything he saw, every scar, every line and curve, the way he breathed… He was enchanted with the lines of Roy's shoulder, his jaw line, the curve of his lips, and the slant of his obsidian eye, the arch of his eyebrow even.

Softly, Ed smiled and lifted his flesh hand to trace his lover's eyebrow, down his temple, his cheek bone, and lips, to the curve of his jaw. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" He asked just above a whisper, blushing. That was so sentimental and mushy, but it was true. So he wouldn't hear some smart assed retort, Ed kissed him passionately, tenderly upon the lips before trailing down his chin to his neck, nipping and licking, tracing his throat.

"Mmmn..." Roy couldn't ruin such a tender moment by speaking. Instead he let his body and hands speak for him as Ed explored the lines of his flesh. He had always dreamt how this would feel. Though Ed wasn't experienced, he didn't need it to make Roy shiver in anticipation. His moist tongue and silky lips and dangerous teeth all had Roy vibrating inside.

"Aah," he vocalized as Ed found a tender spot on his neck. So close. Putting his hands on Ed's body he gently rubbed his back and neck. Slowly, subtly, he guided Ed lower. Letting him taste and tease but leading him to a corner of his collar bone. He coiled with anticipation and his heart pounded.

There were times in every person's life where they were blindsided and even subtle hints seemed to fly over one's head. He'd had a few of those himself even though he was a prodigy. Today, however, he caught Roy's subtle hints and guidance clear enough. How could he miss those wonderful hands upon his body?

Edward smiled as he lifted his head long enough to move his hair out of his face, then he ducked his head and gently nipped along his lover's collar bone, lapping. He wasn't even half way down Roy's breathtaking frame and he was already being rewarded with little moans. It was all terribly exciting, setting his nerves on edge, begging to hear more and his lips yearning to feel the little vibrations of Roy's vocals.

Roy tilted his head back with a groan. Either Ed was lying that he had never done this... or it had been way too long since he had been touched so carefully by a lover. In fact, Roy couldn't remember the last red mark he had sported on his neck from being sucked on there where his pulse throbbed.

Letting his hands slide over Ed's flesh, he traced his upper spine with nimble fingers, found a rib and followed it down to Ed's side. "Would you like to mark me?" His voice was low and husky. "The uniform will hide it."

Ed groaned as Roy's fingers traced his spine and then one of his ribs. Just that one little touch made his already hard erection ache with need. But he couldn't give into what he desired, not yet, not when he wanted to map out and memorize Roy's body, when he wanted to feel his groans and moans beneath his lips.

He thought about The General's question for a moment as he paid attention to lonely side of his collar bone. He could do that and he supposed it would be like claiming him for his own. At least he knew there were two places that Roy liked, a certain place upon his neck and his collar bone, well at least that's what he could gather. More study was needed and he planned to do a lot of that.

Gently, Ed moved his head a little and latched on to Roy's neck right where he could feel his life beat pulsing under his lips. He was gentle at first, sucking with ease but gradually sucking harder. His intent wasn't to hurt; he never wanted to hurt Roy.

When he was finished, he approved of his handiwork and quickly began where he left off, kissing down Roy's toned chest. He decided to forgo playing with Roy's nipples for a later time and traveled down to his stomach. He kissed each scar tenderly, loving them as much as he loved the one who bore them.

"So perfect," He murmured softly.

Roy moaned softly as Ed caressed the scars along his abdomen. He gently stroked Ed's hair as he watched the younger man through slitted eyes. That mouth was beautiful.

"If I'm so perfect, it's only because you've made me that way." His voice was a husky whisper. "You've changed me, Ed."

Edward wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Sure Roy was a little different, less of a bastard, but… He'd talk about it later when he had more time to really think about it. For now he leaned his head into his lover's hand. He'd always liked it when someone pet his hair or brushed it or just touched it. That was the reason why he let it grow so long, even if the tangles were a pain.

He did take a moment to turn his face and lick Roy's wrist and kiss his palm. He wanted to lick and suckle his fingers but he'd save that for later, maybe after dinner or just sometime.

Abandoning his lover's hand he set his tongue to Roy's warm flesh and trailed it down to his belly button and over to his left hip. Then he bit him, not hard and sucked and nipped his way over to the right doing the same there. All the while he was listening for indications of pleasure or displeasure.

He was nearly reeling in ecstasy as Ed came dangerously close to his erect cock with that mouth. Small noises escaped his lips. Reaching down he gently guided Ed a bit higher just above his hip bone and moaned.

Slipping, his tongue along Roy's flesh, Ed lapped the drool escaping from his mouth. Then he bit the soft flesh a little harder than before. He could probably go at this all day, this touching, licking, biting, kissing, but his own cock was receiving many signals of delight and pleasure from his brain and ached to be touched. He decided that it had been denied a little of the action when Roy had entered into him.

Still his voiced wonderings nagged at him and he pushed Roy's hand away so his tongue could caress the crown of Roy's warm, stiff cock. "Mm," he let out softly. His lover was salty and a little of something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"May I?" He asked almost hesitantly. This was one thing he really didn't know how to do or how to go about doing in the first place. He'd never experienced it himself but he certainly didn't want to disappoint. Right now, everything was for Roy and it had to be good so he'd do his best.

Roy moaned lowly. There between his thighs was the most seductive thing on earth. Licking his lips once he nodded. "Please," his voice was husky with want. In the back of his mind he knew Ed was new to this... but that's what made him so damn hard. Ed didn't know how to fake this, it was all genuine.

Edward cast his eyes to the erect piece of Roy's anatomy. Maybe he should have also asked how this was done… Trial and error to avoid such an awkward situation, he decided, slipping his tongue passed his lips again.

He licked up the underside of Roy's cock from base to tip, bathing it lovingly as if it were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. He thought he could feel Roy's heart beat in the prominent vein, but he figured he was just imagining it.

Then all of his attention was upon the head, licking, lapping his drool away, and finally taking that much into his mouth and sucking. Ed slipped his flesh hand down to cup and run his fingers tips over the General's sac. He liked touching his own and guessed Roy might like the same.

The noises that came from Roy's throat said what he couldn't. That Ed was doing a fine job. That he didn't want Ed to stop. Gripping the sheets in one hand and Ed's hair in the other, he arched slightly with a moan.

Finding his voice wasn't easy but he did manage to utter "yes" and "Ed... uhn..." Between his gasps and moans. He could probably teach Ed how to give a mind blowing blow job, but the younger man was doing fine for now.

Filled with a new sense of excitement and receiving such encouraging noises from the General's throat, Ed got a little more confident and took more of his lover into his mouth. Roy was like throbbing heat against his tongue. At first Ed gagged a little, his saliva seeping from the corners of his mouth but he continued to beg Roy's cock to spill within his mouth.

He felt his lover tense, the slight arch of his back and then he got what he wanted, the answer to all his improper ponderings that began when he was too young to really realize just how improper they really were. Roy was warm. His taste was nothing Edward had ever tasted before and curious.

Edward let it fill his mouth, let his lover's cum sit upon his tongue before swallowing so he could taste it a bit longer, decide if he liked it. After a mere second of thought, he decided he did and used his tongue to lap any that had escaped his mouth. By then he was so hard it hurt and moved, straddling Roy's waist, placing his lover's hand upon him, whimpering.

Seeing the look of raw need on Ed's face made Roy moan. Gently removing his hand, he sat up against the pillows slightly and guided Ed to straddle his chest instead. As much as he would have enjoyed teasing his lover now, he knew Ed was close enough to the edge that it wasn't needed, and would only frustrate. So he took Ed into his mouth as he caressed his ass and thighs.

Bobbing his head he sucked softly, moaning at the taste coating his tongue as Ed dripped onto it.

Edward grunted in protest as he moved where Roy wanted him then cried out in surprise as Roy took him into his mouth. He'd never thought this would feel this good!

Sucking his lower lip, he let his fingers bury themselves in Roy's hair but he didn't dare impede his lover's amazing movements. Once again his head was swimming round and round and he was helpless to stop it, not that he wanted too.

His back arched as he came, shuddering, and he let out a guttural moan, spilling into Roy's mouth. He didn't move one bit until he was spent and softening then he scooted himself down, but not from his lover's warm body.

Ed, trembling and fully stated still mustered enough energy to kiss Roy, lazily, but forcing his tongue into his mouth. He found that he rather liked tasting himself there.

When he pulled away he let his eyes caress Roy's visage and smiled as he lifted his hand to touch his skin. He'd never felt so wonderful and warm in his life and his heart thudded with joy and an immense overpowering feeling love. It made his heart ache and for once in his life, after so many years, he felt complete, home, like everything was perfect.

He kissed Roy again and whispered against his lips, "I'm really home." He kissed him again and again. "And I missed you and I promise never to leave again." He grinned as leaned up to kiss the eye patch again. "I love you, my perfect General."

Floating in gentle waves of fulfillment, Roy smiled and took Ed's face between his hands. He was careful not to touch the bruise surrounding his eye. "If you ever forget that promise, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." He kissed Ed again. "I promise."

Rubbing his lover's back, Roy laughed. "Now I'm very late... and you know there's already a dozen rumors going around as to why."

"Mm, good" Ed hummed, delighted and thrilled beyond measure to have been promised something that meant just as much to him as his dear little brother.

This time Roy's hands upon his back didn't excite him as they had before but the touch wasn't meant to arouse but soothe, he could tell. "I'm sure you can handle them, you've handled plenty of them in the past." He whispered with a smile.

Ed sighed and slipped from Roy's body then proceeded to push him from the bed. "Forget breakfast, go to work. I'll have a big supper waiting for you when you get home. Come on move it."

"Keep ice on that," Roy pointed at Ed's eye as he stood from the bed. Grabbing his clothes a piece at a time he threw them on and then ran a hand through his dark hair.

Unable to resist, he pulled Ed close for a deep kiss and gentle nuzzle. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sure," Ed replied and watched him depart. Sighing contently, he lay back in the large bed, gazing at the ceiling in thought.

He never would have thought, a few days ago when he returned to Central things would turn out this way. But then again he'd not made any plans for his life pertaining to his future after he resigned. He'd just assumed he'd wander a little on his way back to Resembool; see what caught his fancy.

But he was here now and he didn't think he could ever turn back, leave. But… what was he going to do? Sure this reconstruction thing was nice but it would all be over soon and then what? A desk job, returning to the field? No, he didn't think he'd want to see the world without his brother by his side and certainly not without Roy.

Ed sighed, turning over in the bed. A desk job would be nice. It was true he didn't like paperwork, but if it kept him home, he'd do it. He felt he deserved a little peace. And with that thought in mind, his brain explored some of the routes a desk job could take him. Surely there was one that would fit him and his talents within the military. Perhaps even something pertaining to alchemy.

Eh, he talk to Roy about it, he was in the know so he'd have more knowledge of what was what and where he thought Ed would perform the best.

Now it was time to get some more ice for his face and snoop in their icebox to see what he could whip up for supper.

* * *

He had had a funny feeling the first time he had seen Ed's supervisor at the site. Passing it off as nerves from hiding their relationship at first, Roy had forgotten about those feelings until now. That uneasy feeling returned as he parked and approached Shaffer.

"Shaffer, right?" Roy tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Jack Shaffer looked up from the reconstruction plans in his hand and turned, examining the General from head to foot. This ought to be interesting since Major Elric hadn't shown at the usual time; in fact the blonde alchemist didn't appear to have come with him. He rather liked Edward, he worked hard. So for now until he found or saw any evidence, he'd give the kid the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes General Mustang, that would be me." He replied with a strained smile. "I assume you're here to explain why Major Elric hasn't bothered to show today. State business? Or did he need a day off?"

Keeping his face neutral and professional, Roy informed the man that Major Elric was on ordered leave today and would return the next morning. He didn't think any further explanation was needed but paused before leaving and asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Ordered leave… He guessed Mustang didn't want Elric worn out by the days end. Edward wouldn't be of much use to him that way. "No, that's enough of an explanation for me. Thanks for loaning him out to us General; we're a lot farther than we would have been without him."

"Of course," Roy nodded curtly and then turned on his heel.

That day at work was slow and Mustang left his office empty once to check on another reconstruction site where he lent his skill during the noon hours. As he returned he spied Havoc reading a book and so set him on an errand that left his subordinate grinning stupidly. Well, let his friends wonder and gossip. They weren't any threat.

* * *

Edward glared at the pot of potatoes on the stove; said pot had boiled over while he was out of the kitchen and made a watery mess. He'd only been out of the room for ten minutes, just long enough to grab a quick shower and he'd left the stove heat on low. He was sure of it. However, when he'd come back there was a mess and the control knob for the heat had inched its way up to high.

He sighed and quickly cleaned up the mess and while doing so remembering what the Alphonse of the other world had lectured him on about leaving the kitchen unattended while cooking. Then Ed noticed something he'd not really paid too much attention to prior this cooking event. High and low were backwards on this stove, backwards from the stove in the apartment in the other world.

"Ha!" He half shouted pointing at the stove. "It's not my fault, it's yours!" Well now that he knew that he checked the oven to make sure he'd not turned it too high as well. He'd not. That was a relief, he'd hate to have to start over again just so Roy wouldn't choke and die on burnt food.

It was strange; Roy's deep freeze in the laundry room had more food in it than the ice box. What good did that do him if it all got freezer burned before he could use it? And what good did it do if it was frozen unless he set it out to thaw while he was at work or did he just snap his fingers and thaw it out that way?

Still, Edward had managed to find a ham in that deep freeze and thawed it out with alchemy. So far it smelled and looked good. Now if he could just get these potatoes to do what he wanted he'd be half way finished.

The doorbell cut him short of his current cooking thoughts. He frowned, wondering who it was and what they wanted and made his way to the door. When he checked the peep hole he found Lt. Havoc upon the porch and quickly opened the door, alarm bells ringing in his head. "What happened?"

Havoc scratched the back of his head as he rang the General's doorbell. So Ed was staying here... flicking the ash off the tip of his habit stick, Havoc grinned as the door opened.

"Hi Ed. Listen, Mustangs orders were vague but he wants you dressed and in the car," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the car. "I can't tell you anything more until we're there so..." He held out a plastic wrapped suit on a hanger. "Guess you better put this on."

Edward looked from Lt. Havoc to the suit the back up to Havoc dumbfounded. "Um… okay. Want to come in?" he asked not sure what else to say as he hesitantly took the suit from the man and stepped aside. Just what the hell was going on and why?

"Sure. Take your time, Ed." Havoc glanced around as he entered the house. Wrinkling his nose he looked at Ed. "Problem?"

Ed closed the door with a sigh. "You're really not going to tell me anything are you?" He could tell Havoc wasn't going to budge. "Didn't think so." He muttered and went to his bedroom to change.

While Ed changed, Havoc snuck a peek into the kitchen and eyed the mess. He had already figured as much but now he knew for sure who the General was currently dating. No wonder this relationship was the only one he hadn't bragged about... either he was afraid, or it was serious. Or both... who knew in this situation.

Returning to the den, Havoc took a seat on the edge of the couch and waited for Ed.

Looking in the mirror, Ed had to silently applaud his lover. The black suit actually fit him, no alchemy needed to adjust it. But something was missing… Ah, he knew what. Quickly he dug thought his closet to find his best tie, it was red, but it would look just find with his white dress shirt and this suit.

He found his black dress shoes; shoes Alphonse had made him buy since his old ones were just about worn out, and put them on. Checking the mirror one more time he nodded, he looked rather nice and this was as good as Roy was going to get right now, considering he had a shiner. Hmm, what to do about that? Eh, he'd just make sure his bangs were in his face for that one. Or not.

Letting out a sigh, he left his room and went to the kitchen to turn off the stove and oven then found Havoc. "Alright, we're making a stop and you're going in to get cover up and no bitching about it either."

"Yes, sir," Havoc grinned. "Are you ready then?" He opened the door and lead Ed down to the car. Once inside he looked back at Ed. "So, can I ask how long you two have been...? Or how you got that eye?"

Ed slumped back and narrowed his eyes but he shrugged. Havoc knew when and where to keep his mouth shut and he'd trusted Havoc a long time. "Couple of days. This," He pointed to his face. "Was last night and an accident. Anymore you'll have to get from Roy himself, he did it. Now drive and tell me how everyone's been. I haven't seen anyone except you and Roy since I got back."

"You'll have to come in and see for yourself, Ed. Not much has changed. There might be some new faces..." Havoc hummed. "I'm sure Hawkeye would like to see you. She's asked about you." He glanced into the rear view mirror at Ed. "You know, he's been happier since you came back."

Havoc pulled over to a likely looking store. Leaning over the seat, he took a good look at Ed's face before he disappeared inside to buy a concealer. When he returned he handed the bag to Ed. "Hope that works," he muttered.

"Thanks," Ed replied, accepting and opening the bag. He moved over so he could use the rear view mirror to apply the make up. He slipped the glove on his flesh hand off and began. "I'll pay you back soon."

"I'll come in sometime soon then. Honestly I've really missed everyone, even Armstrong's stories of his 'illustrious family heritage'." He frowned, pausing. "You said Roy's been happier, what happened while I was gone?"

Havoc frowned and looked out the windshield. "I can't say exactly... but he was worried. He cares about you. I've never seen him like that before..."

He glanced at Ed again. The powder wasn't covering everything but it was making the dark color less apparent. "Well, I guess I can tell you now that you won't be face to face with many people in a well lit place... that should do fine now."

Evening out the make up as best as he could and almost embarrassed to even think that he knew how to so this at all, Ed finished up and stuffed the makeup back into the bag. He took in everything and could only conclude that this place was either a restaurant or theatre, why else would Roy want him so fancy.

He'd check into what little Havoc had told him later and focused upon the prospect of where he was being taken. Ed almost couldn't keep the smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth and turned his face so Havoc didn't happen to see it. From the sounds of it he might just be on a surprise date. He'd been on at least three dates before but not with anyone who matter as much to him as Roy did. It was kind of exciting and he felt those damned butterflies fluttering about in his stomach again.

As Ed finished covering his black eye, Havoc started the car again and began driving. How could a black eye be an accident? He would have to ask Mustang. Though if it was something he would be teased about, their leader would never say.

Driving Ed into the entertainment part of town, Havoc stopped the car outside the theatre. "He said not to wait outside for him... that you'd understand why," Havoc looked back at Ed. "He'll drive you home though," he grinned. Reaching over the seat he handed Ed his ticket.

* * *

Roy had already seated himself early to avoid as much recognition as possible. The disguise certainly helped. Instead of his military uniform or usual street clothes, Roy had donned a longer jacket and blond wig to conceal his identity. He kept his eyes forward, trusting Ed to find his assigned seat right next to him on his own.

Edward glanced at the ticket to make sure he had the right row. Nope, two more. He walked down the steps and gazed down the row. He didn't see the General anywhere but there were some empty seats still. So he began to make his way in to his, excusing himself to those he had to pass.

When he sat down, he noticed there was an empty chair to his right and an occupied one to his left and that occupied chair had something familiar about it… It was his scent and yep it was Roy. Ed smiled, keeping his voice low. "Blonde?"

"I thought you would like it," Roy replied lowly as well and glanced sidelong at Ed. "You clean up well," he remarked on the suit and tie with a smirk. "Were you surprised?" He asked.

"Thanks, and you could say that." Ed whispered almost giddy although he kept that under control. He sighed, shifting in his seat until he was more comfortable. "I haven't been to a theatre for almost a year now. The Marquis outside and the ticket said Brigadoon, what's it about?" He couldn't help taking another glance at Roy. It was so weird to see him with blonde hair. He looked good as always, but so different.

Roy turned his head and looked at Ed, almost in shock. "You went to the theatre in," what had he called the other world... "London? Huh..." He smiled. "I think you'll enjoy the story and find it very familiar." He wanted to see Ed's face as the plot unraveled, but he didn't want to tell him beforehand.

"Well don't look so surprised. There were plenty of plays I wanted to see here but never really got around too it or had the time." Ed replied a little annoyed with the lack of information Roy would give him about the play. Wasn't that just typical, Roy told him enough to keep him biting and no more.

He sighed and shook his bangs from his face. "You know my Dad gave me that same look when I demanded he go with me. I'm not alchemy and book centered you know." The lights in the theatre dimmed to darkness as the curtain began it's ascension. Ed turned his attention toward the stage.

Roy chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, I guess you're not." He then looked to the stage as the curtains opened and two male figures appeared stage right.

In the end, Edward found the show well done and he really enjoyed it. Well okay, he really liked it and it had a very familiar air about it, something he liked as well. He was going to have to do something really nice for Roy when they reached home, he decided as other people began to get up and file out.

"Ready?" He asked, behind his hand as he moved his knees for an elderly couple passing them.

"Let's wait for the crowd to clear," Roy glanced at Ed. "Did you enjoy the play?" He watched people slowly filter out in the lowly lit theatre seating and when he felt it safe after they were alone he touched Ed's hand.

Edward smiled as he looked at their hands and turned his around, lacing his fingers with Roy's. "Very much, thank you." He replied softly. Gently he leaned over and lifting his free hand to his lover's face, he brought him closer for a kiss. "It was wonderful, like you." He smirked and gave him another kiss before standing, completely unaware that he and the General had an audience watching them from the shadows, one Mr. Shaffer.

Mr. Shaffer narrowed his eyes as Edward stood and offered his hand to the man sitting beside him, and though the man was wearing a disguise, he was sure it was General Mustang. How vile, how disappointing.

"Let's go home," he heard Edward say and nearly shuddered.

Taking his hand, Roy smiled and pulled Ed to him as he stood. Tilting his lover's chin up, he took his lips in a slow and passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss it was with a low moan. "The car is out front," he smiled, and held onto Ed's hand until they neared the exit.

* * *

A/N: Cookies to anyone who can guess the musical they saw. 


End file.
